Fire Emblem Awakening: The Tale of Reflet and Robin
by MikaBlueStar323
Summary: Follow twins Reflet and Robin as their lives intertwine with Chrom and his faithful band of Shepherds. Who would of thought this faithful meeting would bring them into an adventure on saving the world. Are the twins up for the task? How long can Reflet keep silent about their past? Will Robin ever remember?
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to write a Fire Emblem Fanfiction so here it is.**

 **I played as both Male and Female Avatar in my Fire Emblem Awakening game, so combining both in the world won't be a problem... I hope.**

 **I'll try to make it cannon as possible though there will be some changes. Not major changes; just minor ones so it can make better sense. Although it's pretty obvious that pairings I've chosen are based on my decision. Everyone has different opinions on who they paired up in Fire Emblem and I respect that so keep in mind that as in to respect my opinion in pairings as well. Plus those who can marry the Avatar only can be paired up with someone else, I think it's unfair that they can't pair up with someone else... unless I want them to be single.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **Oh and not to be confused Male Avatar is named Reflet and Female Avatar is Robin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"How far are we from the kingdom of Ylisstol?" Asked a young woman wearing her hood.

"Not that far, after we pass this town, we'll be like a day away." Said the man who also had his hood up.

The twins known as Reflet and Robin, have been traveling for at least least a month just to get to Ylisse grounds. They had to be careful even if they could be safe here for a month, it was best to stay multiple steps ahead.

"We should stop by anyways, we are low on food." she said, then looking at sword she had hanging on her belt. "Plus my sword is getting a bit rusty and won't last long."

Reflet notice that the sword was standing on its last legs, so was his tome, the pages were starting to tear and rip from their own place.

"Well since we are low on supplies, how about we split up, it'll make things easier and faster for us to get on our journey."

The girl thought for a moment. She doesn't like to split from her brother, but he does have a point, it'll make things faster and the journey can go more smoothly.

"Alright, I'll replace the weaponry, and you go buy our food."

"Deal. We'll meet at the bridge that's at the center of town." He said pointing the spot on the map. Robin nodded and ran off through the bustling town. Reflect turned to the local market booth. He saw many kinds of food being displayed on the counters. From fresh fruit, to exotic meats. He had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, meat has always been his favorite, but his sister sometimes gets tired of it and tends to try new things. So he went to one of the booths and got some food that came from Chron'sin and some meat for him to chew on when he wants some. After purchasing the food, he decided to walk around and look at the town full of spirit.

He felt at peace and it was calming to be here. The people walking around, soldiers standing at their post, and children playing in the streets. It must be nice to have have a normal life. Some really don't get that live they always wanted.

As he walked onto the bridge, he felt a pain conquer his head. He gasped and grabbed his head with his right hand. He ran to the center of the bridge and grabbed his head with both of his hands. He was glad that not many people were walking on bridge.

 _What is this pain?_ He asked himself. Reflet started to pant and sweat poured down his forehead. He soon started to see visions...visions that had his sister and a man with Blue hair. It was like he was seeing it her point of view.

They two were fighting someone that Reflet knew...it was _him._

That man that made their lives into a living hell. Because of that man his mother is gone from this world. He sees them fighting against him and won, but before he was finished off he attacked them with dark purple flames. Robin noticing this was able to push the man away just in time before they both got blasted.

The man with Blue hair ran up to Robin and told them they've won. That's where it went horribly wrong. Reflet felt his sister being possessed and stabbed the man that she just saved, with a Elthunder spell. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said something that shocked Reflet.

"This isn't… Isn't your fault…" the man gasped, blood welling up between his smiling lips. "Promise me… Promise me you'll escape from here… Promise… Me…Robin."

Above her the darkness laughed at her pain as it took shape, six baleful eyes staring down at her and-

Reflet opened his eyes and gasped for air. The visions he had felt to painful to be true.

"What was that?" He spoke, lowering his head down to the bridges handle. He was still sweating and panting, questions started to rise in his mind. Reflet grunted as he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. He raised his left hand limply and saw the mark of Grima glowing through his glove. His eyes widened in surprise, this had never happened to him or Robin before.

Robin...Did you had this vision as well.

That's when the twin went into panic mode. Where is Robin!? He thought frantically. Is the same thing happening to her? The mark died down and Reflet sprinted down the bridge. He bumped into a few people, but didn't apologize. His top priority was to find his sister.

He noticed that the people were running from random directions, as if they were trying to get away from something. Screams were heard from the village as he sees bandits destroying everything they see that stand in there way.

"Come on boys! Let's get started!" Reflet stopped in his place at the gruff and accented voice. It sound like a Plegian accent. Screams rose into the calm atmosphere. The twin cursed when he realized that the town was being attacked. He could see through the crowd of screaming people a Plegian Fighter.

Reflet charged at one on the Plegian bandits, he wanted to find his sister but, she can take care of herself and the people need help. He unleashed a small bolt of lightning that spiraled towards the Plegian. The fighter saw this and got out of the way of the magic. Reflet, rushed towards the Plegian, seeing his opportunity to attack and stabbed his sword into the man's chest. He pulled out his blade and and wiped the blood off of his sword.

As he turned he noticed that the leader was making a stand outside the church with a few others. Reflet grunted, he was just there now he has to go back. But instead of charging like blind bat, he'll go around and make a surprise attack.

Reflet was skirting buildings and moving through the town. A few bandits got in his way and tried to stop him, but the lightning spell he had been using seemed to be particularly strong but swings his sword more to save the last few attacks on the bandit leader. Before long he was looking at the square outside the church, watching what appears to be two soldiers and a man dressed in little armor, trying to reason with the bandit leader.

Reflect noticed one of them immediately...the man in his vision. He was fighting off the Plegian bandits with ease and skill. The one that was somewhat close to him, who was riding a horse, was good at plunging a spear at the bandits.

"Here sheepy-sheepy!" the leader was shouting, obviously rabid. "Come to the slaughter!"

Reflet shook his head, assessing the enemy's position. Two archers were standing to one side, arrows already locked and pointed at the two warriors: three other bandits with swords or axes stood between the warriors and the bandit leader. Reflet decided to take the more serious of the threats and deal with the archers first.

With a hand gesture Reflet sent a bolt of lightning at the further of the two archers, the two men used the momentary distraction it caused as their cue to strike. Reflet readied to strike again, but the second archer was faster, and he found himself dodging to the side as an arrow carved a furrow in his arm. The archer was good; magic wasn't going to surprise him again. Reflet scooped his sword from his belt and charged the archer. Another near miss from the archer but then he was before the archer with his sword, and with a finesse, Reflet spun and ran the archer through.

Turning quickly, Reflet watched as the two soldiers dealt with the last of their foes, the one on the horse, planting his boot on the shoulder of one bandit to pull his lance back from the man's chest.

 _Wait, where's the leader_? Reflet thought with a spike of alarm.

A young woman with blonde hair screamed behind them, and the two men spun at once to see the leader, one hand wrapped around woman's wrist dragging her back towards the town, the other one waving an axe in their direction. The entire tactic stank of desperation on the leader's part.

"She'll bring some nice coin, she will," the leader grunted, waving his axe erratically, eyes wide.

"No she will not," Reflet recognized that empathetic voice, charging the leader, with the bluenette in tow.

Reflet saw his sister Robin helping out the local citizens, along with the two soldiers. He charged down the church building to help his sister.

The leader dropped Lissa, snarling and desperately gripping his axe in both hands.

The man rolled left, avoiding the leader's axe, as Robin rolled right. The two brought their swords up at the same time, striking opposite sides of the bandit leader's chest simultaneously. The bandit dropped with a wet gurgle, Robin looking down at the corpse aloofly.

Chrom looked as surprised as Robin at her abrupt change from magic to swordsmanship, but smiled as his sister stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

Stepping back from her brother, Lissa looked at Robin with awe.

"Wow, Robin, you're amazing. Magic, tactics and swords?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm full of surprises," Robin said, looking down at the worn old sword still gripped in her hand. Looking at the sword made out of bronze, she gave it a few swings to tests out her skills. Feeling satisfied, she tucked it into her belt.

"Milord," Fredrick called, bringing his horse to a stop near the other three. "Did you notice that the bandits spoke with a Plegian accent?"

Robin looked to Chrom for the answers she was lacking.

"I assume Plegia is some rival state of Ylisse?" Robin asked, warily eyeing the villagers as they came out of their hiding places now that the threat was obviously dealt with. Though the name Plegia sounded a bit familiar. Chrom laughed, knowing that she was somewhat right, but was beaten by a guy who was walking up behind them.

"Plegia is the Western neighbour of Ylisse. They like to 'unofficially' send raiding parties into this territory to try and provoke them. There's a lot of history between the two countries, mostly bad blood between the ruling families." said a man who looked like a male version of Robin, he was even wearing the same cloak as her. The amnesic woman stared at him for a while until finally remembering his name.

Reflet thought it was weird of his sister asking this. I mean she of all people should know why, but he'll let this go because all that matters is that his sister is safe.

"Reflet."

"Sis, I'm glad you're okay." he asked clapping his hands on her on the shoulders.

"Reflet?" she asked like it was a question.

"Robin? You okay? You aren't hurt are you?" he asked. Reflet notice that Robin is looking at him like he was somewhat a complete stranger.

"Sir, do you know this woman?" Frederick asked, being cautious.

He looks at the man with Blue heavy armor, "Yes, she's my twin sister."

"Sir, we found her unconscious in a field without her memory."

He was shocked to find out that his sister Robin, had no memory. Does she truly not remember anything, not even him.

"No memory? Robin do you at least know who I am?"

"The only things I remember is my name and you are my brother. I want to remember you, I don't… want to see you in pain." she said struggling to find the right words.

Reflet was in a bit of pain, having his sister not know who he is, but he believes at the same time it's best if she doesn't know about their past. He doesn't want to plague her with horrible memories. He looks at the rest of the shepherds and bows to them.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my sister."

"No need to bow, your sister has some great tactical abilities." said Chrom.

"Thank you," Reflet gave out a small sigh. "Our mother taught us tactics when we were young and we picked up more on it as we grew older."

"You two have great skills and big hearts that you helped out these people. The Shepherds could use people like you. Would you consider joining us?" Reflet wasn't sure in joining, but his sister wasn't thinking like her brother.

"I will join you, since I don't know much about my past. I'll join if my brother does as well." she the last part looking at his brother. Reflet was looking at the pros and cons of this situation for a moment.

' _I don't want to get a lot of attention, it could get us caught. But on the other hand, it could be a sign from the gods, giving us a second chance.'_ Reflects mind was made up.

"We'll join you. I don't want Plegia ruining you lands."

Lissa looked around at the devastation that had been wrought by the quick encounter with a horrid expression.

"And it's always the poor villagers that end up suffering for it," she sighed.

The villagers were beginning to get the small fires under control now, Robin and Reflet noted with satisfaction; bucket lines formed as others with the knowledge began to tend the wounded. Reflet, had to credit the Ylisseans, they certainly weren't lacking in community spirit. He wonder if they would have high spirits if he and his sister were growing up here in Ylisstol territory.

Frederick stepped down from his horse, smiling reassuringly at Lissa.

"Milady, all due respect, but that's what we are for," he said in a voice much softer than Reflet had heard from the man so far. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Don't dwell on matters such as these."

 _'Shepherds? That's what they are called? I think of herding sheep not fighting in battles...but he did call the people sheep..._

"I know, I know," Lissa said with forced cheer, smiling up at the knight. "Thank you, Frederick."

Robin noticed a little bit much familiarity between the two. She turned to Chrom, raising an eyebrow in question, and was rewarded by the other man giving a knowing smile and shrugging.

"Milords! Milords!" One of the villagers was shouting, running up to them. "Please milords, we're a simple village, but we would be honoured to host you tonight! Give us a few hours and we can have a royal feast prepared for you all as thanks!"

Frederick shook his head. "While we appreciate the offer, we really must continue on to our destination with all due haste."

Lissa, however, had other plans.

"Dark meat for me, please, medium-well done, no salt in the soup… Wait, Fredrick, what?"

Chrom, Frederick, Reflet and Robin chuckled at the crestfallen look on Lissa's face.

"But it'll be dark soon!" she protested.

"And when it gets dark we'll camp the way we always do," Fredrick said, not unkindly. "Remember, milady, you're the one that insisted on joining us."

Lissa glared at the knight. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Their laughter rang through the village as the quartet left, accepting thanks from the villagers as they went.

* * *

After what it seems like miles of walking if was getting dark to see which path to go. Plus with Lissa complaining, it was hard to get quiet night to be enjoyable.

"Frederick it's getting dark already! I told you we've should have stayed back!" Complained Lissa. The five of them had set out of town, wanting to get as close to the capital as they could.

"Oh come on Lissa. This will help you be a little more adventurous," laughed Chrom. The girl scowled, not sounding amused.

"I've been adventurous enough for one day! There are bugs everywhere too." She inhaled loudly and started making a choking noise. "Pff- I think I just swallowed one!"

Robin started laughing as she watched Frederick and Lissa start to bicker like children.

"Is this normal for you Chrom?" Reflet asked with a smile. He finally learned the man's name after they left the town. The prince sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, I think we'll break here for the evening," Chrom led them somewhere off road to an area where the trees somewhat surrounded them for protection and the center had a soft ground perfect enough to get a good rest.

Lissa, Frederick, and Reflet dropped their packs, the big Knight going about stripping his saddle from his mount for the evening.

"I'll go find us some wood, set up a fire." Said Robin. Chrom nodded giving her permission.

"Who wants to help me hunt for food? Chrom asked. Reflet raised his hand wanting to help out more. Frederick on the other, did not permit this.

"Milord, I still don't trust these people completely. Allow me to come with you instead."

"And leave Lissa here by herself?"

"She could come with me to find wood," Robin said approaching the three. "I know you don't trust me Fredrick, but I swear I'll do nothing to hurt Lissa."

"Hmph," the knight said.

"It's fine Fredrick. I don't think she would do anything since she and her brother will be separated." Chrom said, "Now let's go."

Chrom lead them into the forest, after hearing his sister calling out safe hunting along with Robin saying the same but to Reflet.

* * *

The three men went into the woods, leaving the two girls on near the dirt pathway. It was a dark night, yet beautiful as the stars above shone brightly. Reflet smiled to himself, taking a deep breath the crisp cold air. He loved the nighttime. It was always peaceful during the night in the countryside.

"Game is pretty plentiful around these parts," Chrom said as they weaved through the trees. "We shouldn't have to go far, unless those bandits scared everything off."

"They were planning a sneak attack on the village, I think food will still be walking around." Reflet said, he could still hear some birds chirping. He just hope they don't have to look far, thanks to the attack, he had to drop the food he bought to protect the people.

"So where are you and Robin from?" Chrom asked. The male was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at the prince.

"Well, it's a little complicated on where we come from," he started off. "And please Frederick don't get upset, but my sister and I are originally from Plegia." Reflet could see the astonishment in both of their eyes, but he continued speaking before they could say anything. "We were born in Plegia, but that doesn't mean we're crazy on revenge or crazy in general."

"So what brought you here to Ylisse? Why didn't you stay in Plegia?" Chrom asked still walking ahead.

"Our dad is a little crazy and our mother died, so Robin and I decided to flee from that horrible man. I don't want my sister to suffer anymore than she has to." Reflet said in a bitter tone.

"I still don't trust you two," Frederick said after being quiet for some time. "You'll have to earn that trust and I will be wary of you both."

"Understandable. I would be wary as well if two strangers from Plegia came to help out the people because of of a good heart and not plot anything diabolical." He said sarcastically, causing the prince to laugh heartily and Fredrick giving him the Wary look.

"Do you hear that?" Chrom questioned, putting a hand to the handle of his sword. Reflet stopped where he was and put a hand on his own sword. There was a soft growling noise. A deep rumble.

 _Is that a bear_? The tactician asked himself.

The growl was getting louder and louder, that meant it was getting closer. The bushes in front of them started moving and a brown paw came out from them. It's a bear! He unsheathed his tome and shifted his standing position. Frederick and Chrom did the same. From the bushes came a big brown bear. It looked angry, probably because we interrupted him from finishing eating his dinner.

Chrom attacked first, running at it his sword in his right hand. Reflet followed close behind him while Frederick took a different route. The bear attacked the Chrom first, swinging its deadly claws. The prince ducked under the attacks and slashed at it, creating an open wound on the bears arm. Reflet stood his ground and summoned an elthunder and aimed it at the bear. Reflet was surprised to see the bear still standing. He jumped back, avoiding the attack.

It was about to get ready for another attack when Frederick stabbed him from behind, through it with his silver spear. It fell to the ground completely lifeless.

"Looks like we're eating bear."

* * *

An hour later Lissa looked forlornly at the meat sitting on the wooden plate in front of her.

"Bear? Really?"

The three men had returned a while ago and they found Lissa and Robin already with a fire and having small talk. Right now they were eating what the men had caught.

Chrom looked up over the roaring campfire from where he was eating his own piece of roasted bear meat.

"What's wrong with bear meat? I like bear; it feels like it's been forever since I've eaten it."

"Reflet, slow down. You got meat on your face," Robin giggled as her brother demolished his piece of meat. "Somehow the meat made my brother an animal now."

"Well, sorry for being hungry, now hurry up before I eat yours!" He said between bites.

She grabbed her food defensible and put it out of reach for her brother. "Don't touch my food or I'll burn you just like we burn this bear!" He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

"Lissa why aren't you touching your food?" Chrom asked, laying meal down.

"There's a good reason for that!" Lissa persisted. "You couldn't find something that normal people might eat? Like deer, or a hare or something? This is messing with the food chain, brother! Right, Robin?"

Robin looked up from where she was stuffing as much of the roasted meat into her face as possible. Robin didn't want her brother to steal the meal she was given, but managed a strangled sound of curiosity in Lissa's direction.

"Urgh, forget it," Lissa moaned, poking at the lump of meat on the rough wooden plate in front of her. "Birds of a feather…"

"Come now, milady," Frederick laughed, sitting next to her. "It's really not that bad."

"So why aren't you eating any?" Lissa asked, a vicious grin rising to her face.

"I… uh… had a big lunch? Yes, a big lunch and now my appetite fails me!" Frederick spluttered quickly.

Whatever, more for me, Reflet reasoned. Maybe we should have taken back some of that deer for her, too… Reflet was looking at Lissa's meat, still feeling hungry, Lissa sighing scooted the wooded plate to Reflet and watch him devour the meat within minutes.

"Yep, he turned into an animal, alright." she said agreeing with Robin's statement.

After everyone was done eating they all laid done for the night. Reflet bothered Robin for a while before heading to sleep. Robin was laying next to her brother looking up at the stars. Reflet was sleeping calmly, but she couldn't help but think.

' _I wonder who I really was_ ,' she thought with a frown. _'This must be hard for Reflet, his sister not remembering anything and acting like her brother is a complete stranger!'_ She let out a long sigh, and thought of the bright side. This was to be a earliest memories Robin retained, at least it was a good one; the forest ringing with their laughter as they relaxed and chatted after saving the village. Just the thought made Robin drift into sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and leave a review to tell me how good or bad it was. All is welcome. When it comes to spelling, I think 'Reflet' and 'Plegia' is what's going to kill me the most in future chapters since Google Doc's tells me that it's spelled incorrectly.**

 **P.S. If you guys are curious on what pairings I've chosen I'll post them up on the second chapter if you're that curious. Like I said these pairings are my decision and I happened to love them as a couple. The only pairings I won't post up will be the children at least not until we reached the end of the Plegian War. But fair warning all the kids are indeed paired up and not a single one is in fact... single.**

 **That's all I Have to say bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello followers, I've decided to upload and ironically on the day the new Fire Emblem game comes out. Sadly I won't be playing Fates until next week since I'm busy with work. Either way here's chapter two. Keep an eye out for chapter three because I might upload it later today or tomorrow.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. Don't worry the male avatar is not going to end up with Lucina. Honestly I can't see myself having the avatar itself pairing up with one of the future children...it feels weird. Another thing is that I don't see it as a chore to have the Male Avatar being named Reflet. Yes it is usually used for the Female Avatar but that doesn't feel right to me. It's actually easier for me to have Reflet male and Robin female.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Chrom woke with a start, the momentary panic of waking in a strange new place setting in until he remembered where he was.

The fire had long since burned itself out, the embers offering little illumination to the night. Moonlight pierced through the leaves, illuminating small patches of the forest floor around them.

Frederick was lying on his back, the most comfortable position he could be in and still wearing his armor. The man was nothing if not dedicated; Chrom could hardly stand sleeping in his leather training gear. Lissa was curled up in her sleeping roll, using his own as her pillow.

The two newest members of their little group was resting on opposite of their sides, arm being used as a pillow, facing each other. Reflet nudged Robin if she was warm, she had insisted that the night had been warm enough, and even then she had her thick coat to keep her warm. Reflet still bothered her though, Chrom understands when it comes to protecting your siblings, after all he's sometimes like that when it comes to Lissa.

Interrupting Chrom's musings on brother complex, something in the forest caught his attention; a sound, almost like ripping fabric.

Quietly so as not to wake the others, Chrom stood and took up his broadsword, Falchion. Chrom squinted into the dark as the sound repeated, louder and closer this time. He took two steps before Lissa stirred, mumbling sleepily.

"Chrom? Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but...Something is amiss."

"Define "something."

"I'm not sure...I'll think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, I'll go with you." she said.

Chrom sighed inwardly; once Lissa was set on something she won't take no for an answer.

The brother and sister moved quietly out into the forest, away from where the group was still sleeping and in the general direction of the noises Chrom had heard. Lissa was looking around, taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds of the forest in the predawn hours. Night birds were calling to each other quietly as the other animals slept.

Lissa was completely oblivious, though; simply enjoying what she obviously assumed was just a stroll through the woods, stretching and yawning, her back popping as she did.

They walked a few more feet to a large clearing before Chrom stopped, shaking his head. Aside from the Shepherds the forest was abandoned; completely abandoned, even the night birds had gone silent.

Wait, Chrom thought, his tired mind catching up. Birds silent is bad.

"Chrom? What happened to all the animals?" Lissa asked, looking around warily, the atmosphere finally sinking in on her.

Before Chrom could answer, the he heard the sound again; a ripping, tearing sound more like flesh being torn rather than cloth this time.

From the look on Lissa's face she obviously heard it this time, too. The ground suddenly shook violently, almost managed to throw Chrom flat. As Lissa grabbed hold of her brother to avoid falling over the trees waved wildly, some even falling with loud crashes, uprooted completely by the was wrong; Chrom looked up, his eyes widening as he beheld the fiery light of ruin.

"Lissa," Chrom said, his voice calm but firm. "Run."

The girl looked up at him, confused, before she saw what he saw; dread settling in the pit of her stomach as her face became illuminated in the darkness.

Racing towards them was a wall of fire, tearing up the ground and burning the forest as it went. Trees twice as big, went flying from the flames, as smaller fireballs fell from the sky ahead of the wave, causing destruction where they fell. The earth itself groaned and split as the fire reached it, huge cracks forming and massive slabs of ground heaving upwards meters into the sky, the landscape altering around them in seconds.

"Run!" He shouted again, giving her a shove to accentuate his point.

They raced as fast as they could through the forest in an almost blind panic, Lissa doing her best to keep up with her much faster brother as he charged ahead. He turned to the left suddenly as a tree fell across their path, and Lissa stumbled, catching herself quickly and pressing on.

With a great crash the ground beneath Chrom and Lissa jumped up, sending them sprawling in a clearing at the base of a newly formed cliff.

* * *

Reflet snorted himself awake, looking around as he wiped the drool away from the corner of his mouth. A strange noise had woken him from another dream…

He looked at his side to see Robin still asleep. Looking around he noticed both Chrom and Lissa gone.

"Chrom?" he asked.

The twin found himself seeing a slumbering Frederick, the knight's breathing calm and regular in the darkness.

Reflet stood, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a little groan. _'I wonder where they went-'_

Reflet fell flat on his back as the earth shifted and bounced beneath him, Robin was instantly awoken, Frederick's horse whinnying and doing its best to escape the rope tying it to the tree. The horse's owner was on his feet instantly, even before the ground had stopped shaking.

"What's going on!?" the knight shouted, looking around. "Where is milord and lady!?"

"How should I know!?" Reflet shouted back, waiting for the ground to stop trembling so he could stand again.

As the shaking stopped Frederick dashed to his mount's side, already hefting the heavy saddle back into place. Robin was about to say something else, but stopped when the scent of smoke reached her.

"Frederick, Reflet, we need to find Chrom and Lissa now," she said, standing and looking towards the forest.

The night sky was ablaze, literally, as flames danced through and above the forest. Just above them Reflet was the only one that notice two vaguely human shape, but he couldn't see more through the smoke and heat-haze rising from the burning forest.

"Both of you, get on!" the knight shouted, already in his saddle.

Robin shrugged, jumping up onto the back with little effort and gripping the back of Frederick's plates. Reflet went after her and gripped on his sister's shoulders. Without further warning the big knight kicked his horse into motion, racing off towards the flames.

Reflet looked up again, straining his eyes to see if he could spot the human-shaped figure again, but the sky was empty. He could have sworn that he saw body shape figures falling from the sky.

* * *

"What's going on!?" Lissa cried, getting unsteadily to her feet.

Chrom didn't answer, instead looking in horror up to the sky.

The sky looked back; a giant, crystalline blue eye with a slit pupil like that of a snake or other reptile stared balefully down at the two Shepherds.

As the two looked on speechless, forms began to coalesce in the eye, taking vaguely human shapes, before reaching through its surface, and falling twenty feet to the forest floor. With inhuman slowness and malice, the two dark forms picked themselves up. They were wearing identical dark leather armour and masks, glowing red eyes staring and black miasma leaking from joints in the suits. To Chrom's further dismay, they both held large, wickedly sharp axes.

"Lissa, stay behind me," Chrom ordered in a voice much calmer than he felt.

Falchion was reassuring in his grip as he rushed the first of the creatures,his war cry escaping his lips as he slashed horizontally in a blow that should have neatly bisected the creature. It simply grunted, more black fog pouring from the wound, and swung its axe with impossible strength and speed. Chrom caught the weapon on his blade, grunting with the effort. Acting quickly, he transferred his weight, throwing the monster back and striking its head with Falchion, before beheading it with his back swing. The monster turned to purple ash and smoke almost instantly, dissipating on the night wind.

All of this had only taken a few seconds, but as he turned to face the other foe, Chrom heard his sister cry out. The other thing had crossed the distance faster than he had, and held its axe above its head, ready to strike. Lissa had fallen back, and held her healing staff in front of her defensively. Chrom's gut lurched as he realized that he'd never cross the distance in time.

"Lissa!"

Lissa screamed as the creature brought down the axe. Chrom wasn't sure how, but instead of his sister, a new man had come between her and the creature, holding the axe away from his back with a broadsword balanced on his shoulder. In the second Chrom stopped to process this, the new man turned his head and shouted for help as the creature pressed on the blade with all of its inhuman strength. Chrom acted instantly, slashing horizontally again, beheading the creature as the other man rose, slashing the opposite direction at its waist, making it disappear into purple mist like the first had.

The new man steadied himself, sheathing his broadsword, turning slightly as he did. Chrom was surprised to see the man wearing an ornate blue mask with slits for eyes.

More growls and grunts were coming from behind Chrom, and as he looked he saw more of the creatures beginning to converge out of the woods, but above the sounds of more of the strange creatures Chrom could hear the welcome sound of a horse at full gallop charging through the trees.

"Captain Chrom!"

Chrom spun his head and was met by a woman in white-edged red armour, large muscular arms bare, swinging a lance left and right like a madwoman, the strange shadowy creatures recoiling from her wrath. The silver-blue haired, absurdly well-dressed man behind her was clinging one-handed to her waist like a drowning man to a life preserver, his bow held out in the other hand in an obvious attempt to try and maintain balance, all semblance of his usual dignity gone.

The knight in red reigned her horse in close to where Chrom, Lissa and the masked stranger stood, allowing the archer to dismount. Another mysterious stranger who looked a bit shorter than the first, had the same ornate mask but purple, appeared behind them and gave a nod to the other that saved his sister. Chrom suspects that they must know each other, but now is not the time to ask questions.

"Alright, ya freaks! Who wants to die first!?" she challenged, brandishing her lance at the creatures.

"Sully! Good timing," Chrom said in way of greeting.

The female knight turned to look at him sideways, grinning wildly.

"And you said 'stay at the barracks, this'll be a quiet mission.' Be glad that I didn't listen this time or I would have been missin all the fun."

"This is what you consider fun?" the archer Virion said, aghast at the number of the creatures advancing warily on them.

Chrom reevaluated their position as Frederick barreled through the crowd astride his warhorse, Robin and Reflet, leaping from behind him as they came closer.

"Sully, with me!" Frederick shouted, gesturing to the horde with one hand as he tossed Robin an iron sword to her with the other.

Without further adieu, Sully leveled her lance and kicked her horse into action at the same time as Frederick, the two of them charging back through the creatures, capturing their attention immediately as they tore through the enemy ranks.

"That'll buy us some time," Robin said, approaching Chrom and the others. "Are you hurt?"

"We're fine," Chrom told the female twin, sparing Lissa a glance to be sure.

She was standing her ground, staff clenched in shaking fists, but she nodded once to Chrom.

The two masked men were standing stock still behind her, facing away and obviously evaluating the battlefield. Both took off; obviously having a tactic plan ready.

"Right then," Robin said, turning to Reflet and both knew that they were thinking the same. "Fredrick and the other knight will clear the creatures and then hit their back ranks. We push through the front, and meet in the middle."

"Lissa, you and the archer stay back, but don't fall behind or let yourselves get separated from us. Chrom; you, me and Robin are in frontline. Everybody clear?"

Chrom nodded, impressed by the twins tactical minds. Barely a minute to evaluate the scene, even after all the destruction that had unnerved him so, and they had a plan.

Virion, however, simply couldn't resist making his introductions to Reflet, though.

"The 'archer'?" he asked, feigning insult. "Sir, I'll have you know I am the 'archest-of-archers'! I am Virion, the man who strides large across history's stage!"

Before he could continue, Robin interrupted him.

"Can we have the introduction later and make with the shooty-shooty." she said, keeping her cool.

Virion mumbled, but can't argue with the beautiful lady, he reached for an arrow from the full quiver on his back.

Chrom readied Falchion and forming an ad-hock line with Robin and Reflet. The creatures had come much closer now, the momentary distraction of Sully and Frederick's charge forgotten, close enough that Chrom could hear their ragged breathing and make out the details of their masks and hoods.

The world seemed to slow to a stop as the two opposing forces faced each other, the creatures seemingly unsure of how to deal with a group that had so quickly gone from separate prey to a serious threat. All thanks to twins quick thinking.

With shouted battle cries Frederick and Sully smashed into the back of their foes at full speed, scattering enemies or crushing them underfoot.

Two two mysterious strangers were having an easy time, demolishing the creatures, they fought within sync. One of them even knew magic, which made it easier for them to counter strike.

Robin shouted the signal, charging into the creatures, sword at ready.

Chrom and Reflet followed instantly, as Virion let loose his first arrow, dropping one of the creatures with a precision shot through the eye slit of its mask. At least the man wasn't all talk, Chrom grimly thought as two more arrows in quick succession found targets.

Lissa stayed close to Virion, trying hard to be inconspicuous as they passed fallen creatures.

Chrom hacked left and right, style and form quickly being lost in the general, creatures falling away from him as he went. Robin and Reflet were doing the same, slashing and hacking at creatures that came within range, both as well fighting in sync.

One of the creatures, bigger than the others, suddenly loomed above Robin, axe held high in challenge. Reflet noticed the creature, reaching into his pouch, producing the spell-book he had used earlier. With quick hand gestures he sent an elthunder at the creature, striking it squarely and piercing its leather armor, black mist pouring from the wounds.

With a feral roar the creature gestured his axe on Reflet instead. The tactician was too slow moving from its path, taking a glancing blow on his stomach.

Shouting in pain and shock he retreated a few steps, returning the spell book to his pouch and readying his blade in a defense.

Robin fought desperately to reach him, the dark creatures falling before him. She couldn't as more of the halted her in her tracks.

Three arrows struck the creature in the chest and shoulder, Virion giving a sound of success, before turning on the other creatures encroaching on him.

"Reflet, watch out!" Lissa shouted a warning.

Reflet heed her warning and duck below the creature's guard, stabbing upwards into its chest. The creature roared again, knocking Reflet back with its free arm, sending the injured man sprawling.

Chrom watched in desperate glances, these creatures just won't simply wouldn't die, or when they did they were replaced by even 's wild swings were rewarded when one of the axe-wielding creatures fell, turning to the familiar black mist, but the other sword-wielding creature before him pressed its attack with more of the inhuman speed and strength they seemed to possess.

The bigger creature had reached Reflet, who was desperately crawling backwards from his foe, holding the wound on his stomach. The bigger creature stomped down hard on the tactician's chest, pinning him as it raised its axe, Reflet crying out in pain.

Robin cried out as her brother closed his eyes, bracing for the killing blow.

Before the creature could land the blow, the second masked stranger, swung his sword vertical, defending Reflet from the final blow. The one that saved Lissa, swung his sword upwards at the creatures elbow, arm and axe falling to the side in a stream of black mist, before the other cut the creature's head clean from its shoulders, dissipating into mist.

The other creatures became slower and seemed confused without their leader, giving the Shepherds an easier time to finish them off.

Robin ran to her wounded brother, who had sat up, but was coughing violently.

"That hurt," he said between coughs. "That monster was strong."

The captain of the Shepherds couldn't help but laugh in relief at the tactician's poor attempt at humor.

"Just sit and bask in our victory," Chrom told the man as Lissa and Virion approached.

"Lissa, can you heal him?" asked Robin, still filled with worry.

Lissa nodded and was set to work instantly with her staff, healing Reflet's wounds.

"Yeah right," Reflet grumbled, forcing himself to his feet with the help of his sister and thanking Lissa. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were forced to be an insect under someone's foot." Robin helped her brother limp over to Chrom as Sully and Frederick pulled up.

"That appears to be all of them, milord," the male knight said, surveying the battlefield.

The only evidence of the creatures was the scattered and broken weapons lying about; the creatures themselves had turned to mist and vanished once felled.

The twins, Frederick and Chrom all turned to the masked duo, who were standing silently apart from the others; even with the masks, though, it was plain that they were staring at Chrom.

"So…" Robin started, drawing out the word as she held her brother. "Thanks you, for saving my brother."

The younger man nodded in Robin's direction.

"Me too!" Lissa said. "I mean, for saving me. Thanks. For saving me."

The older seemed to be trying to hide a smile at her words, and nodded again.

"You saved my sister's life, and the life of my friend," Chrom said after the silence. "Not to mention you stood by our sides and fought bravely against those things. My name is Chrom. May I ask yours?"

They both were silent at the moment, before nodding a third time.

"You may call me Marth."

"Anri."

"Marth? Anri?" Chrom repeated. "As in the hero-king and The first ruler of Altea?"

Another nod from both of them.

"Well, you certainly fight like heroes, I'll grant you that," Chrom said with his best easy-going smile, trying to be friendly. "Where did you both learn to handle a sword like that?"

The older man sniffed. "We're not here to talk about us. This world teeters at the edge of darkness; what you saw tonight was merely a prelude to the greater disaster yet to come. The warning has been delivered."It had sounded like the man's voice had broken slightly at the end of the sentence.

With his piece said, the masked man turned and strode purposefully into the dark forest, leaving the five confused Shepherds and the twins standing, confused.

"I'm sorry, please forgive my friend's disparaging. I hope you guys a safe journey." With a bow, he retinue after his friend.

"Well," Robin said after the duo had disappeared into the night. "That was… strange."

"You didn't see them fall out of the sky," Lissa said tiredly, her unshakable cheer returning slightly.

"They fell out of the sky, too?" Chrom asked his sister incredulously.

"Yep. It was actually incredible." Said Reflet.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said.

"Their skills obviously lie elsewhere," Frederick said, watching the forest where the mysterious masked duo had disappeared. "I don't doubt our paths will cross again."

Chrom nodded agreement.

"We should make haste to ensure that the capital hasn't befallen the same fate as this forest," Fredrick said after a moment.

Chrom couldn't help but agree. Now that the battle was over he realized that if the Capital had been affected by the same catastrophe as the forest had, then their skills would be sorely needed.

Chrom lead the way to Ylisstol, with the rest following in toe.

* * *

 **Did you guys notice any differences, cause I sure have.**

 **I would love to have some more reviews to know if I'm doing something right or if I need to work on something.**

 **My offer still stands about wanting to know the pairing right away. Unless you guys want it to be a surprise which I'm totally cool with.**

 **See ya Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry, I will stop making promises about when I will upload. The only excuse I can give you is that I have a job and it's a nigh-shift and I spend most of my time sleeping all day.**

 **My other excuse is that I have been playing Fire Emblem Fates... on the weekends.**

 **Let's just say I can't bring myself to play Birthright. I'll tell you in another chapter just not right now.**

 **Xillax: Thank you, I'm trying my best and I hope not to disappoint. Yes I do have the pairings in mind and I'm not going to change that. Reflet is somewhat of a challenge because of who I paired him up with. I have an idea but it might be rushed so I have to find a way to fix that. I would be glad if you do give some suggestions that could help me out and some criticism would help as well.**

 **loliroze: Thanks doing my best. I guess google docs is a lyer. Saying that I have no grammar and spelling errors. Now I don't know who to trust anymore. I will now start putting divine lines. I went back and I too, lost myself on where the story was going. And not to worry, there will definitely be NO Harem.**

 **XenoEmblem4TW: Thank you for waring me. I didn't know that I was unknowingly copying someone else work. I looked up and read the story and I can see why people might think I'm copying. I try to make make it as different as possible but since we have the same idea about twins and following the game's story line it might cause problems in the future. But I can tell you one thing pairings are completely different...except for two.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, I think I didn't say it clearly. I asked if you guys want to know the pairing I've chosen right now or let you guys find out later within the story. Some people like surprises and some don't. I hear your recommendations and I clearly said that I won't pair second gen with the Avatars. I still find that strange that you can in the first place. Besides I already know who I'm going to pair up Reflet with anyways. Thank you giving some thought and I hope you enjoy this story as it goes on.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wow so this is the capital!" Robin exclaimed as she walked through the city gates. Ylisstol was bustling with people. The markets were open and there were children playing around in the streets, while guards stood or walking around, making sure the city was safe.

Reflet stopped limping after a couple of hours. Lissa's healing was able to bring him back into perfect health.

"Glad you like it!" Lissa said happily as she walked near the twin female. Reflet smiled as he saw his sister happily look around the city, while Lissa pointed out things.

 _'Maybe it's best that she doesn't get her memory back. '_

"It seems that the capital was spared the destruction that passed last night," he said to Chrom.

The twins, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick were off to the palace with the intention of warning the ruler; Virion and Sully had returned to the Shepherd's barracks somewhere in the city.

"Yes, thank the gods." Chrom said, relieved, but clearly tired from the battle.

"So who is this Exalt?" Robin asked conversationally, matching Chrom's pace so they could talk. "Should I be aware of any manner-things that might get me executed for messing up?"

"What?" Chrom laughed along with Robin's twin worried expression melting into a smile. "No, nothing like that. Exalt Emmeryn is a kind-hearted ruler; she'd more than likely sit you down and explain the rules of the court to you than have you executed; I've been on the receiving end of one of those, though, and execution might be the preferable option to that boredom. She cares more about her subjects than any other ruler we've ever had, our Father included."

"Huh," Robin said. "She sounds truly beloved."

"Look it's the Exalt!" An elder shouted.

The white haired male lifted his head, Pegasus knights were coming down the middle of the cobblestone road. He could barely see, but saw a woman with blonde hair walking and smiling to all of the citizens around her. She had the same mark that Chrom did on his shoulder, but was on her forehead instead.

"Is it okay for her to walk around out in the open like this?" Robin asked.

"Her majesty believes that she must come out like this to keep peace within the city." Frederick replied. The group continued to walk ahead so they won't be stuck in traffic. What Robin didn't notice is that they're heading straight for the palace.

"Wow, she must be a great ruler!"

"Yeah, and she's the best big sister anyone could ever ask for," Lissa chimed as the quartet reached the palace steps.

Yeah, I'm sure she would be," Robin said distractedly, studying the palace's architecture and being simply awed by the elegant simplicity in its design...

"Wait, did you say 'big sister'?"

Lissa giggled and Reflet covered his laughter as Frederick overtook Robin, who had stopped dead in her track. Reflet knew who Chrom and Lissa were when he asked who they were after he told them where he and his sister were from Plegia. Fredrick was against Chrom telling him his real identity, but Chrom trusted the male twin with the information. He didn't told Robin about them being royalty because he wanted to see the look on her face when she found out.

It was priceless.

"You mean you and Chrom are…?"

"Yes," Chrom said after laughing at Robin's gobsmacked expression. "The prince and princess of Ylisse."

Robin saw this and she frowned at him, which made him burst out. She made a small noise of annoyance as her face turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

Robin looked up, making eye contact again, still slightly nervous.

Chrom nodded, satisfied. "Come on. We shouldn't terry; Emm needs to hear about what happened last night."

* * *

Reflet took a deep breath a little nervous that they were actually going to meet the Exalt. The boy felt his arm being squeezed, he looked to see his sister hugging his left arm shyly.

He grinned," A little nervous?" He teased.

"Uhh..."

Emmeryn stood gracefully in the room, her cream and beige robes rustling regally as she moved, long blonde hair not unlike Lissa's done up in braids and plaits that framed her face.

Emmeryn smiled as Lissa exclaimed "Emm!" and ran to her sister, throwing her arms around the older woman's shoulders.

"Hello, Lissa," Emmeryn said, laughter in her gentle voice. "I trust camping with Chrom and Frederick was fun?"

"Yeah!" Lissa said, before sobering. "Well, it was until the whole attacked by monsters thing happened."

Emmeryn seemed to expect this, and stroked her sister's hair.

"It's okay; there will be a war council as soon as this greeting is over to determine how best to deal with this new threat."

Chrom approached his sister, giving her a light hug.

"Hello, Emm."

"Hello Chrom, back from the visit to the countryside?" The Exalt asked. He nodded for his reply. The woman smiled and then looked over to the two white haired twins. "Who are your friends? I do not believe we have met."

"I'm Reflet and this is my sister Robin, your grace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Reflet bowed back at the Exalt and Robin shyly did the same.

"We found Robin … well, we found her passed out in a field. Later on, we reunited her with her brother."

Emmeryn's perfect eyebrows shot up in surprise, but her smile never faltered.

"However," Chrom continued, ignoring the perplexed faces on his sister, "They fought valiantly by our sides to see us returned to Ylisstol and has earned my respect with their martial skills and knowledge of tactics; in fact I intend to ask them to be the Shepherd's official tacticians."

"Your grace," Robin said, doing her best imitation of a courtly bow.

'What!? Tacticians!?' Reflet thought all flabbergasted.

He snapped up, confusion in his eyes as Chrom smiled. It was the same beneficent smile his sisters had, Reflet noted absently.

"Your Grace," Frederick spoke up from his position, "I feel it necessary to point out that we know nothing about them besides their names. One has amnesia, which I find a little suspicious. They both have a talent in tactics, but might I add that Reflet did tell us they are from Plegia. We cannot rule out the idea that they may be Plegian spies."

"Hey! Not every Plegian is cruel and cold hearted as you think we are!" He said cutting into the conversation. Then slammed his mouth shut before apologizing for stepping out of line.

Emmeryn looked at the twins, her gaze cryptic, before turning to her brother.

"Do you trust them, Chrom?"

"I do, both risked their lives to protect South Town from Plegians and they helped us when we were attacked in the woods. I don't believe they are any kind of spy like Frederick thinks they are."

"Then that is enough for me," Emmeryn said, smiling at the twins again. "But we really must prepare for the council."

"Perfect timing! I can introduce you to the other Shepherds!" Lissa exclaimed as she grabbed both the twin's hands again and pulled them away.

* * *

They entered the barracks, and twins looked around, seeing by how simple the place seemed; rooms along the back with four coats apiece; a kitchen area; an area to store weapons and armor; and a common area.

It was noontime by then, and the twins were greeted by Virion and four other strangers sitting in the common area eating various forms of lunch.

"Hi everyone!" Lissa exclaimed happily as they entered.

One of those eating lunch, a noble looking blonde dressed similarly to Lissa, but in pink riding clothes of fine quality and looking about the same age, leapt up, running to Lissa.

"Lissa, my treasure!" she said in a refined voice that Reflet thought screamed nobility as she grasped Lissa into a hug . "Are you alright? I have been on pins and needles waiting for word of your safety!"

"I'm fine, Maribelle," Lissa smiled tiredly. It didn't last, though, as Lissa winked and said "I can handle a battle or two, you know. You worry too much. I did eat a bear, though."

"Really, because last thing I remember was you saying that you would rather eat a smelly boot." Robin snickered as Reflet gave her a high five. She also mentioned that Lissa gave it to Reflet.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

A tanned, shirtless man with spiky blonde hair and chiseled muscles stood, walking over to them.

"Hey squirt," he said. "Where's Chrom? You guys keep running off and having all the fun without the rest of us; I didn't think he'd be able to handle himself without ol' Teach there to bail him out."

"Oh, it's 'Teach' now, is it?" she asked, still giggling. "Here I was thinking you had to be born without brains, but you can teach it?"

The tanned man puffed out his chest proudly. "Don't be underestimating Teach! Hey… wait, was that an insult?"

Before the ribbing of the tanned man could continue, the slight brunette woman standing to the back stepped forward. She was wearing light bronze-colored Pegasus-rider armor, meaning she must have skills as a Pegasus rider.

"Beg pardon, but when can we see the Captain?" she asked, her voice covered in nervousness.

"Poor Sumia. She's been absolutely beside herself with concern. Her eyes never left the horizon, waiting with baited breath in the hopes of seeing you and your brother."

The Pegasus-rider, Sumia, blushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Lissa chirped.

"Well… I, that is… He's our Captain… so, I… Uh…and the Prince, so of course I was worried!" she stammered out, flustered.

The twins had to hold back laughter of their own as the two other girls giggled. The tanned man was making exaggerated retching sounds.

"So who are the new guys?" 'Teach' asked after Lissa and Maribelle stopped their giggles.

"Oh!" Lissa exclaimed, remembering Robin and Reflet's presence.

"May I introduce, twins Reflet and Robin! The Shepherds' new Tacticians! You should see all the awesome tricks they have up those sleeves!"

"Both are tacticians?" Asked Sumia.

The twins nodded.

"Oh yeah? Can they do this?" 'Teach' asked, bumping his chest and letting out a hearty belch.

Reflet barked out a quick laugh, before exaggerating a bow. He decided he liked the other man. His sister on the other hand, didn't find it that amusing.

"I can see you have much to teach me in the arts of belching, o illustrious Teach. In any case, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Robin slapped him on his left arm, his twin feeling the sting of her slap that probably left a mark.

"That's Vaike," Lissa said, trying not to giggle as Maribelle glared at him.

"Vaike, that was abhorrent! Must you base born oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?!" she all but shouted, before turning on Reflet. "And you! Do not encourage his behavior! I had hoped you were cut from finer cloth, but it seems only your sister was given that pleasure."

Maribelle 'hmmphed', turning up her nose and striding out the side door that Robin assumed led to the stables.

"I don't think she likes me."

"Don't take her behavior to heart," Sumia said to Reflet. "She… warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly," Lissa added, her tone joking.

The twins jumped slightly as they noticed a fifth man standing next to the others in heavy armor, heavier even than Frederick's.

"Hi. I'm Kellam," he said, holding out a hand, which the twins took, shaking it and exchanging greetings.

How did we miss this guy? The twins thought in sync as the others began talking among themselves. He's not a little guy. Maybe he's just one of those faces that blends into the background.

"So when is Chrom getting here?" Vaike asked, reclining lazily on his chair, one leg hanging up over the armrest. "Teach is itching for some action."

"Well, you shoulda' come with me last night then," Sully said, coming coming from the horse stalls, she also didn't have her armor on. "We kicked butt!"

"Teach is fit, but he can't keep up with your horse."

"Well, we woulda' been toast without these guys," Sully grunted, slapping Robin and Reflet on the shoulders.

"Oh, we didn't do that much. All I did was get stepped on like a bug."

"Be glad that you're alive." Said Robin, cheering him up.

"Don't sell yourself short. We wouldn't have made out so well without your tactical advice."

"Chrom!" four voices exclaimed at once as the Prince walked through the door, looking tired. That meeting must have made him very stressful. Lissa and Sumia jumped, Vaike leaning backwards to look at him upside down.

"Ah! Captain," Sumia exclaimed, "I was… I mean we were…"

As Sumia hurried over to Chrom her foot caught something on the floor as she face-planted with a loud thunk. She pushed herself back up quickly, blushing heavily as she dusted herself off.

"Ouch."

"Sumia!" Chrom said, alarmed. "Are you okay?"

The Pegasus rider nodded, awkward.

"Those boots still bothering you?" Chrom asked.

Sumia nodded mutely, blushing heavily and staring at the floor.

"Our orders, Captain?" Sully asked.

"Ah! Right," Chrom said, straightening. "At first light tomorrow morning we march for Regna Ferox to petition the Khan for soldiers."

The others seemed satisfied with these orders, activity breaking out as they began to make their preparations.

"Uh… Regna Ferox?" Robin asked, her memory blank on the subject.

"Ylisse's Northern neighbor, a unified nation of barbarian tribes that dwell in the mountains," Her brother explained. "They have an official military alliance with Ylisse, so they usually include them whenever they march to war."

"Typically the Exalt would go to make this request in person," Chrom added, "But given the current political climate the council felt it best for her to remain in Ylisse. They're worried the people might panic, so we've been given the duty instead."

Chrom turned to address all the present Shepherds.

"Now this mission is strictly voluntary. I'll not force anyone…"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted him.

"Me too!" Vaike added, flexing his arms. "Just try to ditch me again, I dare ya!"

"I'm in," Sully said simply from where she was.

"I suppose I should accompany you," Virion said, putting down the teacup and saucer. "It would probably aid your case to have a certain modicum of nobility with you."

"I'm in, too!" Kellam said from the back of the room, making the twins jump; apparently no one else noticed the big soldier, despite the thick armour.

"What? I've been here all this time."

Robin shrugged as Chrom's eyes fell on her.

"Can't let you charge off without your new Tacticians now, can we?"

Chrom's eyes lit up as he clasped the female's shoulder. "I was hoping you'd accept my offer."

Chrom's eyes soon went to Reflet.

"I go wherever my sister goes so count me in." He said, hands resting on his hips.

"I… I, um…" Sumia mumbled, wringing her hands together.

"Yes Sumia?" Chrom prodded, turning to face the woman.

"I'd like to come along, too. But I don't feel… I mean, I don't think I'm quite ready… for combat… yet… I'll probably just get in the way."

"You can just keep to the rear and watch us," Chrom offered kindly. "But there will come a time when you'll need to be ready to fight, Sumia. Just stay close to the group and you'll be fine."

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed happily, her whole countenance changing as she smiled. "I… I mean, yes Captain!"

Reflet rolled his eyes while Robin gave gave out gave out a small chuckle.

* * *

The soldiers made their preparations, readying armor and weapons as the afternoon turned to evening.

Reflet was looking over some notes over tactic plans he and his sister had prepared, in case they run into bandits or more of those horrid creatures from before.

Robin was practicing spells, her brother mentioned them knowing high level spells. She looked through her book of spells and find pretty intense spells. No way she'd be able to perform most any time soon, though, but perhaps with enough practice… she practiced hand movements for the spells when Chrom's shadow fell over her.

"I have a present for you," the Prince said, holding out a small box.

Robin opened the box and find a beautiful pendant, shaped of a heart. By touch, you can instantly tell it was pure gold, and was almost the size of her palm, but it wasn't flab.

"Chrom, this pendant is… It's too much, I can't take it."

"I want you to keep it. If you ever do lose your memory again you can put an image of your brother. Or someone special, it's all up to you now."

Robin nodded putting it on. Reflet notice the prince gave his sister a gift...that was in a shape of a heart. He found this suspicious, and brotherly instinct kicked.

"Well, it's getting late," he said grabbing Robin by the shoulder. "So let's head to the bed chambers and get some sleep." He guide his sister to the bed chambers they were kindly given, when they were planning. Being Chrom's tacticians they are given chambers that are closer to the royal family.

Chrom didn't thought much of it and waved at Robin, as she mimicked the prince's gesture back at him.

 _'You may be a prince Chrom, but that doesn't mean I'll shove that Falchion up your ass if you hurt my sister.'_

* * *

 **I don' know why but I always hated how I end my chapters. I need to work on that.**

 **Thank you for reading I hop you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you guys waited patiently for this story to update I decided to give you two chapters in one day YAY!**

 **Oh, and since I'm curious I want you to answer these questions for me.**

 **Question: In Fire Emblem Awakening, who is your hasbano/waifu?**

 **Who did you fell in love with? What caught your attention? What made you fell in love with him/her?**

 **I'm curious I just want to know. I won't judge, everyone has their own preference. You don't have to answer all three questions under the main one. You can answer just one or two as long it's the one you can answer.**

 **Also If you played both male and female, please tell me who you married as both characters. I'm curious about that as well.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Shepherds were following the North Road leading out of Ylisstol. It would mostly take three days to get there, but due to threats rising, the Shepherds had to cut down breaks.

Sully and Frederick were scouting ahead, and Robin walked with Lissa, Sumia and Chrom. Reflet and Vaike were following them, bickering light-heartedly over who can belch the longest and loudest one. Virion was looking like he was about to gag, Kellam seemed to be forgotten, but followed the group all the same.

They were maybe an hour from the city when the group heard shouting from behind.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

The group stopped and turned. The knight in green armor from the palace was running towards them, leading his horse by the reins.

"Wait!" He huffed, finally reaching the others. "Why… Why am I last… To learn about… this mission? I ran… all the way here!"

"Vaike was supposed to tell you last night," Lissa told the knight, offering him a water-skin.

Chrom turned to Vaike. "Did you forget to tell Stahl when we were moving out?"

Vaike crossed his arms. "The Vaike never forgets. I just don't always remember."

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything else?" Lissa scowled at Vaike.

Vaike ignored her and said to Stahl, "Glad to have you along, Stahl ol' buddy!"

"That make one of us!" replied Stahl, "I was in such a hurry I had to miss breakfast!" he looked forlorn.

Robin studied Stahl with a look of interest. He was very handsome, almost rivaling Chrom, with wild brown hair and a gentle face. Chrom had noticed this sudden look Robin's face. The Prince found himself irritated for a reason he couldn't say.

Reflet focused more on the armor Stahl wears, he noticed the look Chrom gave out of jealousy.

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Reflet asked him and catching his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom meant it. He and Stahl had grown up together and were close friends, and Stahl was an exceptional cavalier.

Stahl smiled broadly and waved hello.

"Well, you're here now," Chrom said to Stahl. "Mount up and go on ahead to find Frederick and Sully. They'd probably appreciate the extra set of eyes."

Nodding once the young knight mounted his horse and kicked it into a fast trot as the rest of the unmounted group began moving again.

"Chrom?" Robin asked when she was sure Stahl couldn't hear them.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Why didn't he just ride his horse here?" Reflet too, had his face in wonder.

Chrom laughed.

"He's a little air-headed," Chrom admitted. "But good with a sword; and quite the chef, too."

"Do you think he'd cook me some bear meat." Reflet said drooling, as more laughter from the others. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Is food all you ever think about?" She folded her arms.

"No just any food, meat to be preside." Reflet said pointing it out. More laughter took over again. Things were getting more joyous with the twins around.

The morning was growing late when Frederick came galloping back down along the road in a plume of dust.

"Milord! Risen block the path ahead!"

"Risen?" The twins asked, looking to Chrom, in union.

"That's what we decided to call the creatures we fought in the forest during the council," Chrom explained quickly. "Probably the only thing everyone agreed on during the whole council, too. So, Tacticians? What's our plan of attack?"

The twins conversate together until agree on what to make out.

"What are their numbers and troop disposition? What kind of soldiers are we looking at?" The male twin asked Frederick.

"They are similar to the creatures we fought yesterday," Frederick reported. "Maybe two dozen, congregated mostly on the road."

They absorbed this, coming up with a plan right on the spot. A chorus of acknowledgments went around as everyone readied their weapons.

Frederick glanced at Chrom, who nodded, before kicking turning his horse about and galloping back to the other knights.

"Wait," Vaike said, dread in his voice. "Where's my axe?"

"Vaike, now is not the time for jokes!" Chrom growled, turning on the other fighter.

"I'm not joking! I had it here a second ago…"

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon," a new voice said from behind the group. "Now I know."

Robin and Reflet watched as a new woman wearing glasses and the robes and wide-brimmed pointy hat of a mage stepped forward and shoved the axe into Vaike's arms. She was also breathing slightly heavy, meaning she had hurried to catch them.

"Next time I shall use a permanent affixation spell to your hands," she said, frowning.

"Miriel!" Lissa squeaked excitedly. "I was wondering when you would catch up."

"Good timing, though," Chrom said, shooting a stern look at Vaike. "We were just about to engage the enemy."

"Excellent!" Miriel said, fixing her glasses . "I have been looking forward to studying this new 'risen' threat."

"Study them after we kill them, I don't want anyone die." Robin told the woman as they all settled into the formation the twins had decided on.

It didn't take long for them to come across the risen, passing where the knights were sitting in wait, just behind some bushes; there was indeed about two dozen spread out across the wide road, all almost identical to the ones they had fought the other day. Leather armor covered the creatures, and masks shaped like faces frozen in rage obscured their heads and faces, leaving only glowing red slits for them to see out of. They were milling about uncertainly, though; Reflet realized there wasn't one the size of the Risen that had almost mauled him. Perhaps they needed to be close to one of the big ones to operate at full efficiency? Reflet filed this information away for later use.

"Let's not waste time, shall we?" Virion asked, readying an arrow.

"Indeed," Miriel said, pulling a spell-book out from her robes.

"Agreed," Chrom said, grim conviction in his voice. "Shepherds! Attack!"

Chrom and Vaike surged forward, Vaike whooping in excitement, Robin followed in pursuit. The risen spotted them immediately, and seemed to instinctively rise to meet this new threat.

Virion began firing arrows, and Reflet called out an Arcfire, insinuating the Risen from where it stands, before it dissipated into black fog.

"Very good form," Miriel commented, before casting a spell of her own.

A wave of fire sprung up among the risen, burning it alive as the Risen was moving in a fast pace before dissipated into black fog.

Chrom, Robin, and Vaike were in among the Risen now, making it impossible to cast larger spells without hitting them. Miriel switched to a sort of 'wind-blade' spell, green light coalescing and splitting apart risen wherever it hit in concentrated blasts of air, Reflet falling back on his iron sword making swift cuts.

The three knights came from the western side of the road, Frederick leading as Sully stabbed and swiped her lance, Stahl gracefully spinning his blade, risen falling around him.

The Shepherds soon overpowered the risen, leaving the road empty save the weapons the otherworldly creatures dropped.

Fredrick even picked up a mint condition sword, which meant that some weapons could be brand new as well. Lissa found a spell-book with dark magic and gave it Reflet, he believes it would be useful in the future so he placed in his coat for now.

"Well, at least that was easier than last time," Robin said, approaching Chrom. Reflet went up to them from behind and kept his eyes on Chrom...man brotherly Instincts sure know how to kick in.

"It was," Chrom nodded, looking around. "Maybe they're not as tough as we thought?"

"Or maybe we're just awake this time?"

Chrom chuckled emitting it could be for that reason.

"We should probably get moving again before more of them appear." Chrom said. "No path is safe so we need to stay wary."

They continued on down the road.

* * *

"Well what do we have here?" Reflet mused. The Shepherds had closed in on their destination.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked, a smile slowly forming on her face. With the sun setting, it was determined that Reflet, Chrom, and Lissa would do patrols. Now they stood in a small clearing in the forest, facing a majestic pegasus with its saddle and armor still equipped.

One of the wounded pegasus was rearing up, panicked, foam collecting at the corners of its mouth, eyes wild. Chrom was holding its reins, trying to calm the beast, shouting "whoa, girl! whoa!" to little avail.

"Chrom!" Reflet called out, approaching. "Be careful! If that thing kicks you…"

Sumia beat him to the wounded pegasus, though, a worry look took over Chrom, who stepped back a few paces.

"Sumia, be careful! The beast is dangerous!" Chrom warned her.

"It's okay," she said back calmly, eyes never leaving those of the pegasus. "I can handle this."

The pegasus resisted at first, trying to yank the reins away, but it calmed after a moment, and Sumia rested her hand against its neck. "Shh… Easy girl. It's okay now."

"Okay, now that was cool," Reflet said, crossing his arms. "How did you do that?"

"I guess I just have a way with animals," Sumia said, smiling over her shoulder.

"That's really incredible," Chrom commented.

Frederick's comes among them, before Chrom called for them to move out again.

"Will the pegasus be able to travel with us?" Chrom asked Sumia.

"Not quite yet," Sumia said, stroking the creature's broad neck. "But given a little more time she'll be good as new, and she can carry the two of us to catch up."

"We can make time to wait for you," Chrom said.

"It's okay, Captain," Sumia said smiling bashfully. "Every moment we linger puts Ylisse in further danger; go on ahead, we can catch up."

Chrom nodded. "Alright. Be careful; there's no telling how many more risen are lurking in the countryside."

Sumia smiled at Chrom. "As you command, sir."

* * *

The Shepherds continue to follow the path to Feroxi Ford. The road had narrowed and sloped upwards for the last few hours, the air growing colder as they travelled. Halfway up the winding mountain path when everyone's breath was misting in front of them and dark clouds above sprinkles snow.

Cloaks were taken out of packs and wrapped around shoulders, Reflet grabs the hood of his twin sister, placing it over her head. She was startled a bit but, thanked her brother. Lissa was shivering, but complained how cold it was, Robin sneaked behind her and wrapped with Lissa the cloak she had packed.

"Thanks, I feel warm as a cuddly bunny." Lissa giggled, snuggling herself within the cloaks.

"Well, the cloak would have been a waste, if not have been used."

Chrom gave a glance from behind. The prince sees how Robin is able to cheer her sister...and able to keep her from complaining furthermore.

Snow kept falling into the afternoon as they made their way up the mountain, before they came across possibly the largest building Robin had ever seen.

"That's huge," she said at length, marveling at the sheer size of the fort that greeted them.

Tall stone walls stretched off in both directions, disappearing into the horizon, and a heavy gate of iron was set in the wall barring their path. Soldiers looking proud, with spears stood atop the wall, watching their progress. As the Shepherds drew nearer one of the men on the wall retreated from sight, probably going to fetch the commander of the keep.

"The Longfort," Chrom explained in a puff of white breath. "It stretches from coast to coast, the remainder of a time when the Feroxi and Ylisseans weren't such close allies. The Feroxi still manage out of a sense of pride, though."

"Will they let us pass?"

"As soon as I tell them who I am we shouldn't have a problem."

"Remember, milord," Frederick said, "We are representatives of Ylisse. Our actions reflect upon the Exalt and our country as a whole. Be patient and let diplomacy play out."

Chrom rolled his eyes.

"So everyone on their best behavior!" Frederick called out to the rest of the group.

The twins looked up upon the gate. Men readying lances, while behind the gate a startlingly large amount of soldiers seemed to be gathering with no sense of tactics; they just crowded into the gatehouse, weapons held ready.

"Milord, I believe the Feroxi guard are mobilizing," Frederick warned in a low voice.

There was a flurry of action amongst the Shepherds, too, as weapons were readied, Spears in arms, hands on spell-book but not visible to the other soldiers in front of them.

The Shepherds stood a few meters back from the gate as Chrom stepped forward.

In his best regal voice he announced "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse, and I seek audience with the Khan of Regna Ferox! I request safe passage!"

The great Iron Gate drew upwards as a woman wearing the first full set of steel armour stepped forward. The Feroxi woman was plain in comparison, with short-shorn straw colored hair and harsh features obviously born of a lifetime of hard weather and combat. Her armour was as weathered as her face, bare metal plates over thick chain-mail, a heavy lance held one-handed balanced over her shoulder.

"I am Raimi," she said in a thick accent. "I command the gate of the North Road. Turn back now, brigand, and I will not cause you harm."

"Brigand? I am the Prince of Ylisse! I've come seeking Regna Ferox's aid in a war against…!"

"Pah!" Raimi spat, leveling her lance to point at Chrom. "I see four Prince Chrom's a week; you're not even the most convincing I've seen this week! Last chance; withdraw, or I will order my men to attack!"

"How dare you!?" Frederick shouted, losing his composure. " You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood! How dare you speak to milord in such a manner!?"

"Hah! Yes indeed- and I'm the Queen of Valm," Raimi said. "Impersonating a royalty is a capital offence?" without another word, she turned her back and waving her hand dismissively; which was obviously the signal the lancers atop the gate were waiting for, as four spears were hurled at Chrom with frightening speed.

Chrom looked up, quickly coming to the same conclusion Robin had; there was no way he would be able to dodge all four lances. A strange look came over Chrom's face as time seemed to slow down, and Robin became aware of everything happening at once. Chrom bowed his head.

Robin's heart fell as she realized all of this was for naught, and Chrom would die; this knowledge didn't stop her rushing forward, though, Reflet stopped her from going, holding her from the coats arm.

Then in a swoop, a woman in bronze colored armor reached out and with what must have been extremely unpleasant force on her arm, yanked Chrom onto the beast as she passed, leaving the pegasus winged feathers in Chrom's place.

Chrom looks up at the woman who saved his life. "Sumia." the prince said smoothly.

"Better hold on tight captain, could get bumpy."

The prince just stuttered a bit, he couldn't form the right words in a pegasus rider turned to the prince telling him it's going to be fine, leaving Chrom once again bewildered.

Time sped back up, and everything happened at once. The lancers atop the gatehouse began hurling lances at the pegasus, which was moving far too fast for them to hit; Frederick gracefully reined his mount to a stop while Vaike skidded, spinning to watch Sumia's progress; Raimi spun to see what went wrong, and sees Chrom unharmed.

"Damn it!" Raimi roared. "Fine! We'll settle this the Feroxi way! If you can beat me, I will accept your story as truth! Come!"

The twins had enough, mostly Robin, decided to nip the problem. They both and sent a wind that send them flying over the stone wall of Longfort. The warriors of Feroxi went in the attack but knocked down to the ground with multiple wind blades aimed at their feet. Reflet took of sprinting and clashed his blade with the commander. Raimi being distracted was caught of guard, with a steel sword pressed against her next.

The Shepherds and Feroxi guard both simultaneously stopped and stared in shock.

Chrom slipped from his position behind Sumia and approached. The Feroxi Guard looked on, confused, muttering amongst themselves.

Chrom drew Falchion, stabbing it into the ground in front of Raimi, who stood still motionless with the twins sword motioning the swords as scissors,at her throat.

"I'll say it again," Chrom growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse. The divine blade Falchion is my proof. Now you will allow my party safe passage to the Khan of Regna Ferox, or I'll kill you myself and find someone else who will."

To the twins astonishment the woman actually started to laugh.

"Yes, spoken just like a Feroxi!" she said when her laughter subsided. "Your men here are wicked fast; that alone is proof of your claims! Only royalty could employ such skilled fighters!"

The twins withdrew their sword, Robin the only one holding it at the ready as Raimi rose.

"Come," she said, beckoning for them to follow her. "I'll take you to the Khans personally as way of apology, milord."

Chrom nodded, sheathing Falchion as the others grouped around them, weapons still in hand.

"Amazing her whole, demeanor changed." Reflet said, noticing this. Robin on the other hand still doesn't trust her.

"In Feroxi, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick replied.

"Chrom can we get going now? I'm freezing again." she said, still shivering within her two coats. The winds in Feroxi was getting stronger, strong enough to make the trees move to a certain angle.

"Here," Robin said bringing the young princess closer to Sumia's pegasus. The pegasus, seeing the princess freezing uses its left wing to cover the princess in its warm feathers. "Feeling warm again?"

Lissa sighed happily, "Robin, you truly are a lifesaver." Robin nodded knowing she was happy to help out a friend.

Chrom watched Robin do her magic, a wistful look on his face.

 _'He comes within inches of death and still all he can think about is my sister?'_ , Reflet thought with a smile. _'I'm still keeping an eye on you Chrom, my sister means everything to me.'_

* * *

 **Still not proud of my endings.**

 **Oh well.**

 **See ya later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody and thank you so much for being patient. Adult life is so not easy but manageable if stayed calm and having a job that pays really well.**

 **loliroze: I can see why you would chose Chrom. It does make the story tragic and cruel is a good trait. I guess mine is really no surprise on who I'll marry Robin too. Reflet on the other hand is still a surprise. Thank you for loving my story I hope I do you proud.**

 **XenoEmblem4TW: Why yes, yes I am. Work is taking most of my time so I try to write much as possible. And yes Reflet will keep a close eye on Chrom, it will make things a whole lot interesting. I can't promise Reflet punching Chrom but he will do something to him in the future. Hope that will be better than a simple punch.**

 **Guest: Yes, twin stories are the best. No lie, I didn't notice that I was using their smash move sets until you mentioned it. I guess it should be no surprise, Robin is one of my top 5 mains. Sumia is a nice choice I read their conversation its not bad, sadly she's not waifu material for me.**

 **Sigmatic: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know its not perfect but, I do plan for it to be enjoyable to read. My friend too chose Cherche because she looked like a badass and loves to have Gerome, which he also calls him batman.**

 **Guest: Its alright as long as everything is cleared out. Even though marrying a second generation child might give out good comedy, I still find it weird and a bit disturbing. I'm glad that you will still read this no matter what pairings I chose, as always everyone has their opinions. And don't worry there will be times that Reflet will have brotherly instincts take over.**

 **UmiNight Agel Neko:** **YES! Praised the shipping lords!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The steps up to the great platform were coated in snow, and the Shepherds had to watch their footing. After that debacle at the North Road Gate, the last thing they want is to lose their faces to the snow.

They passed quickly through the mountains, heading west to the 'capital'.Their guide being the commander that the twins had bested.

"Reflet have we ever been here before?" asked Robin, looking at the new land she is in.

"Actually no, this is actually the first time for us, being here." he said ruffling her hair, which Robin playfully slapped away. "This could be an adventure for the both of us."

"Welcome to the seat of Feroxi power, your highness," she said in a tone where the twins shut their mouths. Chrom on the other hand can't tell if Raimi is serious or furious due to being bested by the twins.

Admittedly, the Coliseum was an impressive sight. Huge gates set into a towering, curved wall were the only entry points; there were uncountable positions for archers or snipers; the colossal edifice was more fortress than anything else.

Raimi led them through the outer wall and past dozens of other Feroxi soldiers; Chrom noticed that no two of them wore similar armour or bore similar armaments; only colour combinations were similar among the troops, denoting them to some kind of squad system Chrom couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Why is there no uniformity to the Feroxi troops?" Robin asked, obviously on the same thought process.

"As warriors we are individuals," Raimi explained, leading them down a wide open-air marketplace. "We serve individual warlords, who in turn serve the Khans. A warlord's army is only as big as they can maintain, so our leaders must earn their armies."

"And who do you serve?" Chrom asked conversationally.

"The wall guards answer directly to the reigning Khan," Raimi answered bluntly.

Chrom nodded. Apparently the Feroxi weren't big on idle conversation.

Before Chrom even realised where they were, he was standing inside a large receiving hall; not quite as elegant as the Great Hall in Ylisstol, but it was impressive in a simple symbol of a wolf and bear rearing up at each other locked in combat, with an axe and sword crossing behind them.

A stern-faced man led the rest of the Shepherds to where they would be able to wait comfortably, leaving Chrom alone with Frederick, Robin, Reflet, Lissa and Raimi.

"Prince Chom, please wait here while I summon the Khan," Raimi said, bowing slightly and leaving through a door at the end of the hall.

"Of course," Chrom answered, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

On the outside he was the picture of calm confidence; on the inside he was more nervous than he had been before his first duel. At least, just like during that duel, he still had Frederick to back him up as his second.

"The Khan is away?" Robin asked quizzically once Raimi had left.

Chrom shrugged. "Out training, I'd wager. The Khans are said to prefer battle to politics; Or rather, battle IS their politics."

Robin chuckled.

"A warrior ruler, huh? I can picture him now; a giant of a man swinging an axe that would take two average men to lift; his chest a forest of thick hair…"

"Am I now?" a new voice said from behind the group. "I don't know about the chest hair, and I prefer my sword to an axe, but do go on."

They all spun to face the direction Raimi had left, Robin going pale while Chrom tried hard to stifle his laughter at his new friend's reaction, reminding himself that he was a representative of Ylisse. Fortunately he was doing a better job than Lissa and Reflet, who were quite obviously choking on their giggles and laughter.

' _She may not have chest hair but her arms looks like they crush a man's head.'_ thought Reflet, a bit scared of his statement.

The woman striding towards them was easily as tall as Frederick, and clad in masterfully crafted red and silver armor she cut an imposing figure. Her skin was the usual Feroxi tan color, and her long blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Chrom guessed she was at least forty, but she carried herself with the spring in her step of a much younger woman. Chrom also noticed the large sword resting on her shoulder, and instantly began regarding her as a warrior, rather than a ruler.

Raimi stood just behind her, a wicked grin pointed in Robin's direction.

"Er… the Khan, I assume?"

"One of them, yes," she answered, still eyeing Robin in amusement as the tactician was trying to make herself invisible behind a man who could be her male counterpart.

Chrom glances at the female twin, idly watching her from where he stands. The Khan, who was the only one who noticed raised a brow, _'He came to talk about politics and all he could look at is this young woman….Love sure knows how to make its magic work.'_

"I am the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the incident at the border, Prince Chrom; you and your Shepherds are welcome in Regna Ferox."

Chrom looked back at the Khan, nodded and stepped forward, offering his hand. Flavia looked at it for a moment, bemused, before grasping Chrom's wrist in a warrior's greeting. Chrom returned the gesture, and Flavia grinned a little.

"I apologize for the troubles at the border. You are welcome at Regna Ferox." Chom accepted the apology and went straight for the problem.

"So I assume you've had a similar problem with bandits? Posing as Ylisseans and me no less?" Chrom asked as they stepped back from each other.

"Yes, those Plegian dogs," Flavia spat, distaste written clearly on her face. "We weren't one hundred percent until I personally took the field and found documents proving as much on their corpse of one their captains. Their Plegia king must see some benefit in trying to raise some tension between our kingdoms."

Reflect flinched and clenched his fists in rage, hating the fact that Plegia, his homeland, catalyzing the innocent people of Ylisse and Feroxi. Robin on the other hand looks concerned for her brother, having no memory, she wonder why Reflet looked so furious yet, hurtful.

"Damn them," Chrom growled before he could stop himself.

A look of shock crossed his features as he realized what he had said, bowing slightly in apology to Flavia.

"I… Forgive me, your Grace; that was indelicately put."

To Chrom's surprise the Khan threw back her head and let out a deep, throaty laugh.

"Hah! Damn them and damn delicacy!" she said loudly and smiling. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"Well in that case you should have a word with your damn border guards," Chrom said, grinning and shooting a glance in Raimi's direction, reminding her that she almost slaughtered a true Royal.

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I'm starting to like you, Princey."

Before Chrom and Flavia could continue their conversation both Raimi and Frederick cleared their throats at the same looked at them and rolled his eyes, forgetting about his rage.

' _Already an hour and I could tell who's the Frederick in this kingdom.'_

"I know why you're here, Prince," Flavia said, mirth fading from her voice as she became serious again.

Chrom perked up, standing straight and seriously.

"Regrettably," Flavia continued, frowning, "I cannot provide you any Feroxi troops to Ylisse."

Chrom didn't flinch, didn't deflate, and didn't show any outward sign of his disappointment. Lissa, however, showed enough for the both of them.

"What?" she cried in dismay. "Why not?"

"I lack the authority," Flavia said composed.

Chrom was confused. "Forgive me but, I do not understand. Aren't you the Khan?"

"As I said," Flavia explained casually, "I am ONE of the Khans. In Ferox, the Khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. Meaning they have final saying when it comes to forging alliances."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom interrupted, beginning to lose his very limited patience.

"Not if you give up so easily." Flavia sunk back to a hip, smirking at the Shepherds. "The tournament is tonight and I need of a champion.."

Chom was bewildered, understanding what she meant, she wants him to represent the East-Khan. If fighting is the only way to get an alliance then he is ready to take his blade in the tournament.

* * *

Chrom, Robin, Reflet, Frederick and Lissa stood just outside the central fighting arena, a great stoned field located in the exact center of the Coliseum. Chrom was to represent Flavia as the East-Khan's champion; if he won, Ylisse got its troops. If he lost, he would simply have to beg on his knees to the West-Khan. Not that Chrom was inclined to lose a duel.

Hundreds of Feroxi crowded the stands around the arena, chanting and cheering.

"I'll be right behind you, milord," Frederick said reassuringly. "I won't let any harm befall you."

"We can't interfere with the dual, Frederick," Reflet said distractedly, holding a hand right in front of the Wary knight.

Flavia had stated the rules of the duel simply; two champions, no time limit, victory to the last man standing. Chrom repeated this over and over in his head like a mantra, using it to calm himself. Chrom took a deep breath, before he was able to strode forward into the arena, the female technician was standing right in front of him giving Chrom a worried smile.

"Be careful of okay? We don't want to tell the Extal that her brother died before he got married." she said in a mock tone, trying to take the pressure off of Chrom.

The prince's cheeks bloomed a small blush that can barely be seen. "I will not fail. My people need this alliance to be fulfilled so peace can be spread throughout the land."

"Good, but here...let me give you something for good luck." With Chrom's surprise, Robin gave him a kiss on his left cheek. The bluenette slowly raise his hand on his cheek, blushing as Robin left to meet up with her irritated and stuttering brother.

Chrom strode forward into the arena, standing as tall and proud as he could manage.

The crowd's roar was deafening.

Chrom stopped near the center of the arena and waited, unconsciously kneading the grip of Falchion.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"...No"

"Marth…" he said before he was cut off with a soft chuckle.

"You don't have to call me that once alone."

"Even wall have ears...You of all people should know…" Anri said with his smooth voice. "Just don't over do it...I don't want to see you hurt again." He seen Marth carry the heavy burden almost all his life. The world can be a cruel place and doesn't show mercy to the weak, they learned that the hard way.

Marth sighed and clapped the younger male on the shoulder. He assures Anri that they will not fail. Anri returns a smile, telling him that Marth's opponent is standing at the center.

Taking a deep breath, Marth strode forward into the arena, hearing the cheer Anri gave before the crowd roared.

* * *

"Frederick, Robin, Reflet!" Lissa said in a shocked tone. "Look!"

A man was walking up to Chrom; obviously his opponent. A man wearing fine blue clothes and armor, and wearing a dark slit-eyed mask.

It was Marth, the man that had saved Lissa and helped them fight the Risen during their first encounter with the creatures.

"I see him," Frederick muttered, eyes narrowing as his hand drifted to the sword at his belt.

Robin dropped her own hand to rest by her spell book, Reflet has his hand already rested by the hilt of his sword ever since he saw Robin gave a peck to Chrom on his cheek. This was going to be a brutal fight.

"You?" Chrom asked incredulously, drawing Falchion. "You're my opponent?"

"I am."

"I would speak first, before we fight, Marth," Chrom said, lowering his sword.

Marth stood impassively and nonspeaking, simply looking at Chrom as if he hadn't spoken.

"Fine. You saved the lives of my friend and sister, so I will attempt to show you mercy," Chrom growled, raising Falchion with an over-the-shoulder flourish. "Our blades will speak for us."

Marth nodded and reading his sword in the same style of flourish as Chrom.

"Wait… Where did you get that?" Chrom said, heart skipping a beat as he recognized Marth's

sword. Marth's sword was an exact copy of the one of a kind blade in Chrom's own hands.

"There's no way…"

With no further warning Chrom sprung into motion, leaping into the air and flipping end over end, bringing Falchion down. Marth blocked the blow easily, knocking Chrom's blade aside and twirling around him. Chrom spun, blade extended, and the two swords blurred through the air as they struck again and again. Minutes passed as the two obviously equally matched warriors traded blows.

"Tell me," Chrom grunted between blows. "Who taught you to fight like this?"

He was beginning to breathe heavily, but so was Marth. Chrom was unnerved to admit that the man's fighting style was exactly the same as his own, which he had been forced to develop himself after his father died; no one else could possibly know it as well as Marth did.

"My father," Marth answered, springing into the air and performing the same flipping downward strike Chrom had minutes before.

Chrom rolled to the side to avoid the unexpected blow.

Chrom shook off his shock and struck low, overbalancing himself in a surprise attack, aiming for Marth's legs. The trick worked, and Marth stumbled back, sword dropping as Chrom threw his entire weight forward, rolling and coming up, leading with his shoulder and planting it in Marth's chest.

The other man grunted as the air left his lungs, and Chrom followed up with a swift headbutt, cutting himself on the corner of the other's mask. Marth sway, and Falchion flashed, missing the other man's neck by millimeters. Chrom was through playing, and pressed his advantage.

Chrom switched his weight to his rear foot and spun, slashing diagonally. Marth again narrowly avoided the blow, but Chrom saw he had cut through the top layer of the man's clothing.

Marth tried to get his own sword up, but Chrom was still too close. The prince grabbed the wrist of Marth's sword hand, and yanked hard, pulling the other man onto his knee, hard. Marth doubled-over, his copy of Falchion clattering to the arena floor as his hand went to hold his stomach, the air in his lungs rushing out in a strangled gasp. Chrom rested his own sword against the man's neck.

"Impressive…" Marth coughed. "If not surprising. I yield, sir."

Chrom nodded and lowered Falchion.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Chrom raised his blade above his head in victory, making the cheering even louder.

Chrom turned, intending to help his opponent to his feet, only to see Marth's back, heading to where the other man Anri was waiting, leaving the arena without a trace.

 _'Who are they really?'_ Chrom thought, placing Falchion back on his belt.

* * *

Chrom and the others were led to Flavia's chambers as she was now ruling Khan.

"Well fought. I was right to put my faith in you, Prince Chrom." Flavia commented, a wide smile plastered on her face. "You have my respect, which is not something easily earned; and perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance."

Chrom and Flavia clasped wrists again.

"Ylisse will have her troops, and I will lead them personally."

"Thank you, Khan-Reagent."

"I should thank you!" Flavia smiled, dropping Chrom's hand and laughing. "It feels like forever since I've held full power. Come my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate Feroxi style!"

Before the Shepherds could respond, Flavia had swept out of the room, and was already calling out orders for the feast.

"Bah!" a gruff voice from behind Chrom exclaimed. "Any excuse to get drunk and that woman's all over it."

It was as if Robin's description of what she thought the Khan would look like had come to life, and was now standing behind the group. The bald, tanned Feroxi man in gold armor was wearing an eye patch that couldn't entirely cover his frown.

"I'm sorry," Chrom said sardonically, turning. "Have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely deposed, boy!" the giant of a man said. "You're quite skilled for one so young, lad, I'll give you that. And to think I had just gotten my chambers the way I like them."

The firm look on the West-Khan's face dropped as he grinned and offered his hand, laughing heartily.

"But I'm quick to forgive and forget! This just means that all those annoying advisers and hangers-on will stop following me around for a few years! At least until I reclaim my throne next tournament, that is. My name is Basilio the great and mighty, Prince Chrom, and I am honored to know you."

"Honored I am as well." Chrom and Basilio clap wrist. "What do you know of the man I fought? Anything about him or his companion?" Chrom asked as they stepped back.

"Who, 'Marth' and 'Anri'?" Basilio snorted. "Marth is just some sell sword with delusions of grandeur. Though Anri has the mind of a tactician, I offered him that position, but he declined quickly like a Risen decapitating a soldier's head. They just turned up one day and knocked my old champion flat on his arse, so I asked Marth if wanted the job. It was love at first sight, I'd say; and I'm usually much too old for such things!"

Basilio roared with laughter, before quieting. "Anyway, they disappeared; fled off into the night as soon as you beat him."

Chrom nodded, lost in thought as Lissa sighed.

"He's so dark and mysterious…" she said in a far-away voice.

"Well, at least he has one fan," Robin chuckled.

"Oh no, a fan base is starting to form," Reflet said, as he gasped in horror mockingly. "Robin, let's ride off to the sunset before fangirlism takes over your brain." Reflet carried his sister bridal style and 'rode-off' to the sunset which happens to be behind Chrom. Robin was in laughter while Chrom gave out a few choking laughs of his own, causing Lissa to pout.

"Hey, come on," Lissa stammered. "I'm just saying, he is kinda dreamy, isn't he?"

"You're kind of dreaming," Chrom said, rolling his eyes as Basilio laughed again.

Lissa giggled, "I'm only kidding. Sheesh, big brother, excuse me for being human."

Frederick cleared his throat. "As interesting as this discussion is, perhaps we should be preparing for our return to Ylisse? The Exalt must be informed of the reinforcements."

"Right as always, Frederick."

"Hold on, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio said, motioning over his shoulder with his thumb at the man in blue. "This is Lon'qu, my Former champion. Not much of a talker, but he's peerless with a sword: just as good as Marth"

The severe looking man, Lon'qu, frowned when he was considered a former champion.

"He'll be going with you when you leave," Basilio continued. "I honestly can't figure out he was beaten so handily. Anyway, consider him Western Ferox's contribution to the war effort."

Chrom looked confused, but it was hard not to be taken in by Basilio's good attitude. Chrom and a few of the others stood to greet the swordsman.

"Marth beat him?" Lissa asked, eyeing Lon'qu and taking a few steps towards him. "But he looks so big and strong!"

Lon'qu retreated as many steps as Lissa took, paling.

"Away, woman!" he growled.

Lissa looked shocked. "What? What did I do?"

Basilio burst out laughing, holding his stomach and doubling over.

"That never gets old," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Lon'qu here has a… thing about women. They tend to put him on edge, make him nervous. Nonetheless, he is capable. He even has the makings of a Khan one day!"

"You certain about this?," Chrom said after a moment, turning to Lon'qu. "Lon'qu you have no objections?"

"He gives the orders, I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"...Alright," Chrom said, hesitating a bit. "Welcome aboard."

"Be aware, that there are quite a few women in the Shepherds," Reflet said, coming forward.

Lon'qu looked Reflet up and down a moment.

"You're one of two that bested Raimi," he said after a moment. "The Tactician?"

"Yep and the one who got Raimi was my sister Robin." He said pointing at his little sister who was talking to the young princess.

"How did you both beat Raimi?" Lon'qu asked after a moment. "She's able to defeat many, even if the odds are against her."

Reflet explained the unorthodox tactics of combining his magic and Robin's swordplay. Lon'qu listened raptly, before nodding approval.

"You are a gifted tactician to think so lightly on your feet. You sister sounds like a brave warrior, I look forward to serving under you both, as long as your sister stays away."

"That is one hundred percent alright with me," Reflet snaked an arm over Lon'qu's neck and brought his head closer to Lon'qu's. "Besides I have have one man to keep an eye on, and I don't want more to take interest."

Lon'qu didn't understand at first but nodded, as long if it means to keep away from Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are still here waiting for an update on this story, I give you no promises.**

 **It has been a year since I've updated but it's better than never right?**

 **I may upload the next chapter tonight since I'm almost done with it. I just need to reread it so there is no spelling mistakes.**

 **Although I'm surprise a few trying to guess Reflet's future wife. Maybe reading this chapter might tell you the answer...or maybe not, I'm not good at keeping secrets.**

 **I'm shutting up now, just enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The Sheaperds marched back to Ylisstol. Robin was having a free ride on her brother's back; she got tired somewhere along the way and she wasn't the only one. Frederick offered Lissa a ride on his mount, which she accepted, gripping the back part of the saddle as firmly as she could throughout the journey.

"Robin, please tell me you got some strength back in those legs of yours, I don't think I can carry you much longer." The older twin was walking slower than the rest of the units, He was puffing some cold air more frequently.

"Then why did you offer a ride? If you were going to complain?" she looked at the back of his head with a stern look.

"Beside being a good brother, you looked tired and...I didn't think you would be this heavy." Reflet said, getting a fist connecting with his head. She tugged herself off of her brother's back and walked ahead of him. Virion waited for him and told him some things that girls don't want to hear, even if it's true. That explains how Virion is able to stay on the woman's good side...except for the ones in this group.

"But of course, there is nothing wrong with a challenge," he said. "But there are also times where you must let them free if you love them so much." Virion said looking at Sully who was having a conversation with Stahl.

Reflet was confused about the last part the flirt meant, but decided to take his advice about women loving compliments no matter how much of a lie it is. Reflet looks ahead and sees Robin talking to Chrom, they seem to be having a funny conversation, with all the laughter coming out. For some strange reason, Reflet doesn't like the fact that Robin is getting close to Chrom.

"But enough about your sister's love life. I have notice you took a liking to a girl back in Ferox. Quite talented is she not?"

Reflet tilt his head in confusion. "Come again?"

"Please, spare me your act, I know the only reason you convinced Chrom to stay longer was for that girl you just met." Virion sighed in between the sentence. "You even used your own sister as an excuse. You must have swallowed your pride for those extra days."

Reflet growled. He want to deny everything that flirt of an archer is spitting out of his mouth. But that would make him a hypocrite and hurt his pride as a tactician and a brother.

"She's….interesting." mutter Reflet softly.

"It appears so. So much that you spend every minute you can with her."

He sighed, "I'll doubt I'll see her again….either because she moved on or I'll die a vicious and murderous death."

Virion couldn't help but chuckle. "My good sir that's no way to treat a lady. If you like, I would marvelous help you out."

Reflet raised a brow, "What's the catch?" _He's not being serious is he?_

"No catch. As a man who admires the meaning of Love more than others, I happily oblige to help those in need."

Reflet thought for a moment. Sure it's crazy for him to cling on such little hope. So far, that small bit of hope hasn't fail him yet.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

As much as Chrom wanted to get back to Ylisstol, the Shepherds were getting tired and if they get attack by Risen or bandits, it could be the end for most of them. He called out that they will be resting for a while before marching out again.

"Oh thank the gods!" said Vaike as he splattered down a human print on the ground. "Teach felt his legs go numb."

"I vouch on that." said Reflet with a dry mouth. He also felt his legs go numb and it was mostly because he carried his sister.

Robin offered him her water skin, which Reflet gladly accepted. As he was drinking from the skin he came to a conclusion that his sister must have taken her grudge off of him.

Frederick decided to give some short lessons and practice training to tire out everyone. Lon'qu immediately joined wanting to improve his skills as a warrior; Sully dragged Stahl to be her training partner; Miriel was telling Vaike to end his 'caterwauling' or something between those lines; Lissa asked Sumia to read her fortune; Robin had her eyes glued to the book trying to understand the spells written in her tome; and Reflet gain some strength to sit sit next to Chrom. There was something he wanted to ask for a while.

"Chrom, can I ask you something?"

"Uh-oh. Should I be worried?" the prince jest.

Reflet rolled his eyes.

"When you found my sister collapsed and without a memory, why did you take her in?" he asked. He is actually glad that the prince took her in, because if he didn't then Reflet might have never found Robin.

"Well..." Chrom hesitated for moment, "Because she was collapsed and without a memory?"

"That's it? Pity was your reason?" Reflet asked.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Did you ever stop to consider that it could have been some kind of trap?" _If it was me, I would be on full alert. Robin and I couldn't let our guard down for one second._

Chrom chuckled. "That's why I have Fredrick for."

"But why didn't-"

"Reflet, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there is no changing it."

"Or would you rather I'd left her there. Face down in the muck?"

"No, and I'm very thankful for what you did, I truly am." But it scares Reflet the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand to hand.

"I can only offer advice, I worry. You should be more careful in the future."

"I'm sorry, but no. If it happens again today, I'd do the exact same thing."

Reflet was about to argue but before he could get another word out, Chrom stand from his spot surprising the male tactician.

"Peace Reflet, I know you mean well. But this is who I am. Nothing can change that, nor would I want to." Chrom said.

Reflet sighed.

"If that's your decision then so be it. Just be careful, Chrom."

Chrom nodded and started to head walk towards Frederick for a fencing lesson with the other Shepherds. Reflet decided to sit back and maybe start writing that first letter.

* * *

Robin wanted to spar as well but ended up having Lon'qu for a partner. Since his fear of women keeps getting in the way she had a hard time getting close to him, causing her to come up with a strategy to get close to him.

"Away woman. Not another step." Lon'qu sneered. He soon ended up dodging spells while getting far from Robin as possible.

"If I can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range. Basic tactics, really! I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them."

Lon'qu continued to dodge knowing that none will hit him. Robin sees a smirk plastered on his face and sees this as a challenge, which she gladly pursuits him.

"Get back here you coward!"

"I will not stand here as a statue so I could get pelted by one of your spells!"

After a few sparring matches Stahl decided to yield and thanked Sully for the work out. Sully on the other hand felt unsatisfied and taunted Stahl for bailing out, causing confusion to appear on his face.

"How can you call yourself a knight if you crap out so soon? The legendary knights who served Marth would never give up so easily."

Stahl thought for a moment, thinking of the old tales.

"You mean Cain and Abel? From the "Bull" and "Panther " stories?"

"That's the kind of strength we need to win this war. And it's the kind of strength I aspire to."

 _Well, sure. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a hero of legend and song?_ "I don't think I have it in me. I'm more of a...mellow type."

"Ha! Then take that attitude over to the kitchen, ya damn scullery maid. I plan to run circles around those rusty old legends."Sully grabs a pair of lances and tosses one to Stahl.

"Heh! You're something else. But perhaps I could stand to be a little more forceful in my training." Stahl said getting to a battle stance.

"Damn right!" shouted Sully, saying how much she will be built like the Bull.

"Wait, you're the Bull in this scenario?"

"You got a problem with that?" she sneered.

"No, no! No, that's...just fine. I guess that makes me the Panther, huh? Yeesh. I've got my work cut out for me…"

Sully and Stahl both went head on with their weapons clashing with each other. Sully smiled as she countered Stahls attacks, most guys would find excuses to get away from her. Guys found her too imitated to approach as a warrior, most run up the hills when she appears in their sights. 'He sure is brave...for a man.' she thought to herself.

The Shepherds noticed that it was getting dark and everyone was getting ready for bed. The women went to one tent and then men retreated to their own.

* * *

The creatures from the forest were everywhere…Risen slaughtering soldiers from Ylisstol. Reflet turned to retreat, but stopped when he heard his sister, Robin calling for help.

"Robin!" he shouted, running towards the voice of his sister.

As he follows his sister's voice, he notice some Risen passing by him and some were stooping low, as they were about to charge at him. He kept running ignoring what's around him, as he continued to follow his sister's cry for help. No matter where he turned he never seems to get close. Without noticing, the big creature that had stomped on his chest in the forest, glared at him, red eyes full of hate, causing the air to freeze in his lungs. He couldn't breathe…

He couldn't BREATHE!

"Gwah!" Reflet exclaimed, launching himself out of bed, reaching for his sword. "Risen! Monsters! Robin!"

Wait… Reflet thought, realising he was still in the Shepherds' barracks; and realising Lissa was doubled over in laughter beside his bed.

"Lissa!? What the…?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she gasped between laughs. "But you looked so peaceful in your sleep, and your nose… I couldn't help myself!"

Reflet wished to unleash a Thoron on her, but in doing so will make Fredrick prove that every Plegian are the same murderous people, so instead he set the sword down and set about preparing for the day. Which consisted of putting on his coat.

Lissa was still laughing hysterically as she left the room, Reflet was scowling right behind her, when it was replaced by confusion. Reflet sees Robin chasing Chrom with a rock, something about saying how he needs a lesson in manners.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Reflet to the closest person, which happens to be Vaike.

"Rumor has it, Chrom called your sis a man." the muscle man said laughing at Chrom's humiliation. Lissa was having a laughing attack upon seeing her brother run, and so was Sully. Soon the rest ended up looking at the prince running for his life and started laughing...all except for Lon'qu and Frederick.

' _I feel very amused by seeing this.'_ Reflet thought.

They began their march. Robin was still scowling, Chrom hasn't apologized to Robin yet and she decided to stay far away from him as possible. Much to Reflet's enjoyment. Chrom felt terrible about what he said and wants to apologize, but can't because Robin kept looking away.

"You sure messed up big time big brother." said Lissa, with her arms behind her back.

Chrom glanced behind him every two minutes, seeing Robin right besides Reflet. Robin was walking besides Reflet and both were having a conversation with Vaike and Sumia. Robin felt Chrom gazing at her and lookings for a second before ignoring him and returning back to listening to Sumia.

"I didn't mean to come out like that." Chrom admitted. He does think of Robin as a woman, but when he thinks of lady, he thinks of sophisticated, well-mannered, and dress fancy of high class. In short term, someone like Maribelle.

"Then find a way to make it up to her." the young princess scowled. "I don't want to see you depressed anymore."

Chrom chuckled, thanking Lissa for being so understanding.

* * *

When they got back to the palace in Ylisstol, Chrom and Lissa immediately went to meet Emmeryn in the throne room. Chrom told her all about their journey and all that had happened in Regna Ferox. Emmeryn was pleased to hear that Regna Ferox will support the kingdom.

"I knew sending you was the right choice."

"You should see Ferox's warriors." the prince complimented. "Perhaps now our people will be safe from-"

"Your Grace! M-milord!" Phila said,bursting in, sounding tired. "Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila, peace! What's happened?"

"Plegia soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" Phila gained composure as she continued. "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

Lissa cried in alarm. "B-but that would be…" Lissa tugged on Chrom's arm, her nails almost leaving scratch marks. "Chrom we have to do something!"

"There's more," said Phila, "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult'."

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom said angrily.

"Peace Chrom," Emmeryn said trying to calm her raging brother. Chrom filled with rage ignores his elder sister's please and wants nothing but plunge his sword straight through his heart. He wants to show the mad king that his actions had consequences.

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace," said Phila, "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"I understand your feelings, Chrom," Emmeryn stood calmly, eyes never leaving Chrom's.

"I truly do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

Lissa and Phila both protested, stating that King Gangrel could not be trusted. Emmeryn stressed they had no choice; they could not let Maribelle die. Phila apologized asked to be able to accompany her. Chrom and Lissa said they would go as well.

"As you wish. Thank you all." Emmeryn smile, "Your strength will be mine."

* * *

Chrom told the Shepherds to be ready to move out early at dawn. He told them about what had happened with Maribelle. It would be a two-day march to the border.

Sumia went to comfort Lissa, who was still fretting over Maribelle and prays for her safety.

Reflet and Robin were at their stations, surrounded by their tactical and historical books, pouring over them and making notes, almost immediately.

Their eyes mostly never left their books, the twins didn't notice Stahl and Virion approaching them with tea and bowls full of warm soup.

"My word, even the toughest and beautiful of the tactician's should have a bite to eat." Virion said handing the cup of tea to Robin, which she gladly accepted.

Reflet gave Virion a sharp glare before the flirt backed away, sensing a bit of danger.

Robin thanked them for the food, though Reflet wished for for a plate of rabbit meat.

"How is Lissa doing?"

"Still upset, but she is not the only one worried around here." Stahl said, as he offered Reflet his soup.

"It cannot be helped. War has come and the only to stop it is too end the war with us being victorious."

Reflet wasn't surprised by this revelation; in fact he and Robin already had several plans ready to implement on the chance this did happen, but it didn't feel good about it.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Robin said, eating the last spoonful. "Do you really think he'll follow through on this?"

Stahl sighed, "There's no doubt. Once Chrom gets an idea in his head…" he trailed off.

Reflet sighed. "Then we have work to do. We lack the numbers for conventional strategy, but I've got some ideas that just need a little spit-shine and we'll be laughing."

Virion sighed.

"Hey, no sad faces," Robin said. "It's our job to make sure everyone gets out of this safe, and we take our work very seriously."

"Robin, Reflet?" Virion called, making the twin tacticians turn. "We all trust you. We know you'll do your best to get us all home safe."

Reflet smiled. "Well then we best not let you all down."

Dawn came quicker than the twins anticipated. They both have been up almost all night with very few hours of sleep. They get themselves ready, ignoring the shoulder aches and neck sores, as they meet up with Chrom and Lissa.

"Ready to march?"

Reflet answered with a serious yes along with a jest. Robin just nodded to him, still upset about yesterday's conversation.

Chrom wanted to apologize yesterday but with news of Maribelle's captured, he had to go to the war meeting and ensure the Duke that his daughter will come home safely.

They were about to meet up with the Shepherds when...

"Captain! Captain, wait!" A young mage initiate from the Royal Mage Academy was running towards him, his hat so big it was almost comical, a tome of wind magic in his hand.

"I'm all packed. When do we leave?"

Chrom was flabbergasted. 'How did he...?'

"Ricken? Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain!" Ricken protested, "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here protecting the garrison," said Chrom, which was not a complete falsehood. "All right? We're off, then. Be good." Chrom and Lissa walked away, though the princess looked back a bit, feeling sorry for Ricken.

The twins on the other hand, gave each other the look and nodded. Robin went ahead to catch up hoping to buy some time.

"Ricken right?" The young mage looked up and nodded. Reflet clapped both his hands on the mage's shoulder getting his full attention.

"Listen well Ricken cause I have a plan and you are the perfect one for this mission."

"Wow, really? Does Chrom know about this?"

Chrom doesn't need to know. Besides he knows first hand that the Mad King Gangrel doesn't play fair and let's his people suffer greatly without a care.

"No but, it's better than standing here doing nothing right?" He asked, a gleam in his eye.

Ricken found truth in Reflet's words and lend an ear. Reflet told him the plan if Gangrel is going to play dirty then they ought to do the same.

* * *

Robin joined the group, ready to march, Lissa wondered where Reflet was, time is wasting. Robin said that Reflet forgot something and said to go without him, he'll catch up as soon as he can.

Chrom sighed.

"Alright. Shepherds we march."

The Shepherds, along with Emmeryn and Phila set out for the border at dawn, moving at a brisk pace.

They passed the first day's march with no risen or ambush. At sunset they made it to a village known for being a city full of merchants.

As soon as the Shepherds stepped into the town; it was no surprise that the town felt honoured that Queen Emmeryn would come to their little town. They offered the group an inn just for them and free of charge. Emmeryn decline the part being free and wouldn't mind to pay, but to no avail the people insisted.

A whole place for themselves, the Shepherds each took a room for themselves, except for Robin, who was sharing a room with Sumia. The amnesic tactician was still uncomfortable being alone. She feels more safe when she is close to her brother, knowing that he will be there to back her up. Though she is opening up to Sumia and Lissa more than the others.

Robin closed her book and looked up at the stars in the sky. Feeling cluttered in her room for a long time made her feel stiff. Her peace of mind was interrupted when she heard the rooftop door open up and sees Chrom coming behind it.

"Robin, may I have a word?" asked in a sheepishly tone.

Robin didn't say anything, she was still furious about what Chrom said about her not being a lady. Plus she was also experimenting on how long she can hold a grudge.

"Robin." said Chrom coming close to her, looking at her with soft eyes, "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you're a lady. I only meant that you aren't dainty and frilly and delicate. And that's a good thing! I like that you're not!"

Robin instantly let out a laugh. Robin could tell he was thinking very hard on this apology. She found it sweet, "Took you long enough." she said. "I forgive you, I also apologize for losing my temper...and chasing you with a rock." she blushed lightly.

Chrom looked at Robin with awe, he felt something in heart blooming. Chrom came back from his daydreaming and pulled something from his belt, handing it over to Robin.

"Here, I want you to have this." Robin reached for it, a small bottle perfume. Chrom explains that he asked Lissa to get something she think's Robin likes. The female tactician felt her heart skip a beat, with a month of memories, this is the sweetest thing that could have happened to her.

"Thank you...Chrom."

Chrom smiled, feeling so relieved. "Let's head down with the other Shepherds, Lissa said she ordered so much food she can't finish it herself."

"Good because I haven't eaten much."

As they made their way to the dining hall, the almost crashed with Sully, who was carrying a tray of tea and treats. Sully said that she offered to get them for her and Sumia. She looked very excited about something and went back to the stalls.

Chrom and Robin looked bewildered, before bursting into small chuckles and went to Lissa's aid in finishing a huge meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 as I promised.**

 **Next update? Who knows?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

After two days of travel most of the Shepherds were prepared for what could start a war.

Emmeryn rode with Frederick, Sully and Stahl took up the rear, with Phila and Sumia flying overhead and the rest of the Shepherds marching in the middle. Reflet finally caught up with them, coming with up an excuse on what he left behind.

Reflet got caught up with the events that happened in one day. Robin even told him that she is friends with Chrom again.

' _That's nice...Good thing I'm here to keep order between the two of you.''_

As they drew closer to the mountain range that separated the two nations Robin noticed the scrub growing thinner and dryer and the general green-feeling that the parts of Ylisse that Robin had seen had was becoming absent.

Reflet noticed as well but, the air was getting dry as memories were coming back to him. He hoped that he and his sister had never come back to Plegia. _'Plegia...how much more has your suffering grown?'_ Reflet truly believes that not all Plegians are the enemy and some are just misguided and terrified.

"Something on your mind Reflet?" the male tactician was cut off of this thoughts when Emmeryn was riding by his side with Frederick eyeing him throughout the way.

"I just worry.." he paused for a moment. "Plegia had sorrow and bloodshed for the past decades...even the people want peace...but don't know how to gain it."

Emmeryn feels the truth in Reflet's words, her eyes are filled with sorrow. "I want to apologize on the behalf of Ylisstol, we cause you so much pain. I hope that you would forgive us."

Reflet was startled by this and a blushed creeped on his face. He never would have thought The Extal herself, would apologize for a war that was not her doing.

"Th-there is nothing for you to apologize for." Reflet stuttered. "Besides if we didn't forgive you then we would have never joined the Shepherds in the first place."

Emmeryn smiled, thanking Reflet for protecting the innocent.

They came out onto a flat, open expanse on the road across the mountains where a small fort had been constructed to offer a base for 'border control' by the Plegians, which looked deserted.

The road kept going uphill and eventually disappeared over the lip of the mountain, but that was supposedly Plegian territory and small dust clouds were being kicked up with every step they took.

Sumia and Phila both landed and brought their pegasi close to where the Shepherds were walking. Emmeryn had insisted on no scouting past the Ylissean side of the border.

They continued up the road, and up the mountain, until they were in a shallow valley just past the fort.

"What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance!?"

The man shouting at them stood with a woman atop a small rise; he was slight, but the slight of a practiced swordsman, wearing dignified yellow and black clothes with a pronounced black-furred ruff around his neck and a red cape. Over top of his red hair was sitting a crown.

The Plegian King, Gangrel, had been true to his word.

"I fear I must shield my eyes!" he went on, cackling like a madman.

"King Gangrel," Emmeryn greeted, stepping forward and performing a courtly bow. "I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities between our nations, and for the truth behind the wanton attack on Themis."

"You want the truth?" the woman behind Gangrel said coolly, stepping forward. "I can give you the truth…"

She was wearing a tight black skirt and an even tighter black blouse, slit down the middle to show off her ample… endowments. Her white hair was held up by a delicate looking black headdress.

"Perhaps milady may first share her name?" Emmeryn prompted, still all smiles and calm.

The woman chuckled, before bowing in what was an undoubtedly mocking manner.

"You may call me Aversa."

Aversa's eyes widen when she saw Reflet and Robin gathered with the Shepherds, before her malevolent smile came back. Reflet bore at Aversa, while Robin looked confused but found a bit of a familiarity when seeing Aversa. From the look Reflet gave her they must have known each other, causing Robin's head to ache a bit.

"Very well, Aversa," Emmeryn continued. "I trust that Maribelle is unharmed?"

Gangrel said that she was and motioned for one of his men to bring Maribelle out. Maribelle was protesting very soundly. Aversa began making claims that Maribelle crossed the Plegia border without consent and wounded Plegia soldiers who tried to escort her home.

Maribelle declared it all lies and that the Plegians had destroyed Ylissean villages and that she had tried to intervene. Then they captured her and dragged her across the border. She said the proof was in the burn villages. She cried out to Emmeryn to believe her.

Emmeryn said, holding her hand up in a calming gesture. "I believe you."

In her most regal voice, Emmeryn called out "King Gangrel I request you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can come to terms of peace without the use of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology?" Gangrel asked, a strange gleam in his eye. "Why should I even parley with you? This is Plegian soil! I'm well within my right to have her head on a pike and be home in time for supper!"

This time Chrom snapped at the King's disrespect.

"You black-hearted whoreson wretch!" Chrom shouted, drawing Falchion, the others Shepherds all drew their own weapons.

"Control your dog, Exalt, before someone gets hurt," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Chrom growled as Emmeryn shot him a look. With obvious distaste he stepped back.

"Good, good! Now perhaps we might organize a trade? I had over your precious blonde twerp, and you give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel cackled like a maniac.

There was a small collective gasp from the Shepherds at the King's demand; even Emmeryn and Reflet looked slightly confused by this. Robin was confused as well, but only because she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Why would you want Ylisse's royal treasure?"

"What does it matter!?" Gangrel said, eyes wide as he drew his own sword. "I will have it, and in return you can have your woman back!"

Emmeryn stated that the Emblem's power was meant for a single purpose, which was to save the world and it's people at their hour of most desperate need. "Would you claim a more noble wish?" she asked.

Gangrel laughed at her altruism. "I want what every Plegian wants – a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

What?" Emmeryn asked, she couldn't believe he finally confessed his true desires openly, that it was the destruction of her people he wanted above all.

Gangrel reminded her of what the last exalt, her father, did to his people. Her father had named the Plegians heathens and led a crusade that butchered countless people, subjects and kin.

Emmeryn did not deny those past wrongdoings but reminded him that she had sworn never to repeat them.

Reflet reminded her that she herself, did not start the genocide of his people and did everything she can to bring peace. Ylisse was now a realm of peace.

Gangrel refused to listen and called Reflet a traitor. He demanded Emmeryn to give him the Fire Emblem. "I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" He signaled for his soldiers to move in for attack. Chrom stepped in and protected Emmeryn. One soldier charged and Chrom was forced to strike him down.

"Stay back!" Chrom warned the other Plegian soldiers, "Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one," Gangrel laughed, "A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry! I have my war!"Gangrel snarled, raising his sword to strike at Maribelle.

"Ricken now!" Reflet shouted.

Before the blow could land, a gust of green-tinged magical wind bowled over the King, Aversa and the soldier that was standing with them.

"Move!" Ricken shouted, sliding down the cliff side to Maribelle, breaking her bonds with a quick fire spell. "C'mon, Maribelle, we have to move!"

The two ran as quickly as they could ahead of the encroaching Plegian forces to the astonished looking Shepherds. Reflet and Robin on the other hand saluted at Ricken for his bravery.

"Ricken?" Chrom asked in surprise as they reached the group. "I thought I told you…"

"We'll explain later!" Robin interrupted. "Kellam, Frederick, Sully, Stahl. You, me and Chrom will run up to the middle fortress. Phila and Sumia, Get the Exalt out of here. Virion, Miriel, Ricken. You're with Reflet on taking out those wyverns! Lon'qu and Vaike, strike whenever you see an opening. Lissa and Maribelle, stay close by in case we need medical treatment for severe wounds."

Everyone began moving, the Shepherds forming ranks while the commander and Sumia, with a worried glance over the latter's shoulder, charged off in the opposite direction.

Gangrel and Aversa were nowhere in sight, having disappeared behind the wall of black armour. Robin and Reflet couldn't see their exact numbers, but the Plegians just kept coming in an endless, tide. As soon as Robin got close to the abandoned fort, a Plegian warrior was about to strike but was saved when Virion shot an arrow piercing his skull.

"So that's the where they come from…" Reflet soon called out for Lon'qu who slashed an enemy's arm off before piercing through his heart. The myrmidon came, Reflet told him to stay within the fort along with a few soldiers, as long they surround this fort the plegian warriors decrease and worry less about a sneak attack.

The wyverns began to fall from the sky, peppered by Virion's arrows or dropped by magic. Ricken's wind magic was proving exceedingly effective against the airborne foes, bending wings and knocking the reptiles out of the sky.

Ricken, begin focus on the sky he didn't notice a barbarian throwing an axe at him. Lissa noticed right away and ran behind him to block the axe, latching itself on her staff. Ricken turned as tell Lissa to duck, which she automatically did, as Ricken wind blades carved marks on the barbarian bare chest.

"Thanks Lissa! I owe you big time." Lissa smiled at Ricken nodding at him. She decided to stay close to him in case another one attacks from behind.

"Lissa, Ricken, Virion. Stay by Lon'qu and if an enemy wyvern comes to the attack, take 'em down. Miriel, Maribelle, and Kellam. We'll take over the final fort and hopefully grab the leader's attention."

The Shepherds nodded and went to their stations, while Miriel, Maribelle, and Kellam followed Reflet.

Stahl and Sully went across the middle ridge to eliminate enemies at the fortress. They were used to fighting together and knew how the other one moved. They took down their enemies, sword and spear flashing.

Frederick use the tip of his lance and higher position, dropping Plegians before they can get close to Chrom and Robin, as Vaike rushed his axe in between a man's throat before being beheaded, instantly dropping dead.

As Chrom and Robin made up the hill, Stahl offered Robin a ride to get up the hill faster, Sully offered Chrom the same.

"Frederick, Vaike. I trust you keep the fort secured from Plegian soldiers?" asked Chrom.

"No plegian soldier will live if one dares to come close."

"That's a mission the Vaike can follow!"

The cavaliers rushed ahead as plegian soldiers came at them, charging. Sully used the reach of her lance to maximum effect, dropping Plegians before they could even get close as Stahl swung his sword in a tight figure-eight. Robin swayed left to avoid a spear being thrown by one of the soldiers, and struck him with a fire spell burning the semi-naked man, as Chrom took the axe-wielding man in the throat with a perfectly timed swing.

Reflet and his troops were outnumbered. Miriel stuck her thunder spells at archers while Kellam stuck the one close by, as Reflet stood in front of Maribelle since she wasn't trained to fight.

Reflet had his hands full firing spells at two soldiers in front of him and didn't see the third sneaking up behind them. Maribelle screeched as one came from behind. Reflet pushed Maribelle to the side as he enemy's axe slashed across Reflet's chest and he screamed in pain.

"Reflet!" Shouted Robin, fear ran through her body as she sees the the soldier loomed over Reflet, grinning as he raised his axe again. He swung his axe straight down, expecting blood but was stopped as Maribelle used her staff to cease his attack.

Reflet took this opportunity and drove his sword through the axe-wielding throat. As the Plegian warrior stumbled down the hill Reflet fell on one knee due to the pain running through his chest.

"Gods! Why am I targets to such things."

"Here, let me heal you," Maribelle said as she began to cast a healing spell over Reflet.

The leader had seen all that had happened as well and wasted no time in taking his advantage. He swooped on his wyvern, down upon Reflet. "I won't ask for your name, only your life!" he shouted.

Though still in the process of being healed, Miriel and Kellam stood in between the wounded tactician and the Wyvern riding commander. Kellan threw his javelin with might, for as Miriel shot a pyre attack. The javelin bashed through the wyvern sending it falling to the ground while the fire ball incinerated the startled commander.

As the leader lay dying on his last breath, "It won't matter! War will soon be on your soil." With his last laugh he laid dead making their first official battle in the war against Plegia their victory.

Maribelle was finishing healing Reflet's wound when Chrom's group reached them. Robin immediately got off of Sully's horse and ran to hug her brother. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice full of concern with a hint of sadness. Reflet nodded, his chest might be healed but, would be sore for a little while.

"Though, I do have a problem."

Robin raised a brow, "And what would that be?"

"My shirt is torn...anybody know how to sew?" Reflet said looking at the Shepherds, causing them to burst in laughter.

Kellam offered to sew it back for him, which Reflet thanks him for his kindness.

As Lon'qu's group made its way, Lissa ran to embrace Maribelle with a tight hug. "Maribelle!" said Lissa, "Are you hurt?"

Maribelle happily sighed, "Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling," she replied.

Reflet was angered by Maribelle not showing him any appreciation or acknowledgement but decided not to show it to the snobby young woman. He also believes that Maribelle never liked him ever since they meet.

"Glad to see you are doing okay," Reflet said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Maribelle looked at Reflet, "Oh. It's you."

Reflet sighed, "Yes, I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness," Maribelle said, beginning to feel ashamed of herself, "I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and…Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods…"

Reflet chuckled a bit, seeing Maribelle so flustered. She must have a hard time sharing Lissa with others.

"Yes, well, I do … apologize for being curt. And...and…you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There I said it!" And she gave Reflet and Robin a little curtsey. Then Maribelle grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her off to see to Ricken who not only protect Lissa but also rescued her.

"Ricken, you have my thanks for saving me...and...keeping my treasure safe from those nasty vultures." She said giving him a little bow.

Ricken was blushing a bit saying it was nothing special and would gladly protect protect them again.

Chrom placed his hand on Ricken's shoulder, shooting him a stern look.

"Sorry, Chrom," Ricken said, hanging his head guiltily. Chrom had shot the twins a I want an explanation look.

"We were low on units Chrom, besides the kid had powerful magic on him."

"That explains why you stayed behind." Chrom looks over to Robin who was just full of smiles.

"You knew about this?"

Robin nodded, after all great minds think alike.

"Ricken and I were behind you guys, and to be honest, we learned a lot from each other. Besides, no Shepherd, no matter how young, should be left behind."

"He's fifteen."

"So is Lissa, but we don't stop her from coming." Robin pointed it out. Plus Reflet also stated that they themselves are only two years older than the princess.

"He did save Maribelle from being beheaded and made sure I wasn't harmed in any way." Lissa said, leaping to defend Ricken. The teen mage couldn't stop blushing from all compliments he was getting.

Chrom listen and thought about it very well. They all did brought out reasons why Ricken shouldn't be punished. To the male mage's surprise Chrom gave a heartily laugh.

"I should have known better." Chrom admitted.

"Thank you Ricken. For not following my orders, and doing what you believed was right."

"Anything to help the Shepherds Chrom."

"We should go back milord." Frederick said. "Exalt Emmeryn must be worried."

Chrom and the Shepherds proceeded down the mountain, continuing the road that connects both nations. Emmeryn, with Commander Phila and Sumia, was waiting for them, a couple of meters away from the border.

Chrom apologized to Emmeryn for acting rashly and killing that first soldier. He blamed himself for starting a war.

"King Gangrel is at fault here." Emmeryn said. "You were only protecting me."

Frederick pointed out that Gangrel was probably mobilizing his forces and that they need to hurry back to Ylisstol.

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us." Emmeryn said "We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." She said with a determined voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've read this chapter like three times, did some rewrites, and checked for spelling errors.**

 **Here in this chapter I made some few changes. I'll explain at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

They had been back in Ylisstol for a week and all they had heard was war preparation. Plegia provoked Ylisse, by attacking villages; Shepherds had to divide into two teams, one lead by Chrom and the other by Reflect.

Reflet and his group had made good time, cutting through the forests and making it below the mountainous terrain.

Reflet huffed, his breath coming out as a white cloud in front of his face as he sat behind Maribelle on her mount. The young noble volunteered to join the Shepherds, not wanting to see Lissa in any danger. Her father was down right against it but, she was able to convince her father. By sweetening her words, causing the scene to look like a court has been taking form.

Unfortunately, Maribelle wasn't able to stay close to Lissa, since she and Lissa are the only healers Reflet knows, the tactician had to take Maribelle with him. Much to the noble's displeasure.

Reflet has Sully, Stahl, and Sumia, with them in his group also. They were able to get pass Feroxi border and into their territory less than a week.

Sully was hauling Vaike behind her and Stahl was offering Lon'qu a ride on his horse. Virion wanted to rise with his 'beautiful' woman but Sully threatened him and did not want him near her. So he was riding with Sumia, up in the air, getting his lips frozen together.

Plegia might not be threatening the nation yet, but it still has bandit problems. Feroxi can't defend their people as much due to most soldiers being drafted to Ylisse, so Chrom volunteered us to take them out.

Reflect was a bit upset, one; he wasn't told about straight away, two; Chrom will die by taking his sister to another mission which is almost near the end of the world.

Though he should thank the prince as well. Robin has started to remember some things from her past, mostly Aversa. She wanted answers but Reflet kept avoiding it by changing the subject or avoid her. He wants to tell her but at the same time, he doesn't want to cause her memory to heed.

Reflet sighed, scowling as snow landed on his shoulders and his hood. The closer they had gotten to Regna Ferox the colder it had gotten, and now it was snowing.

' _I wonder if she gotten my letter? I hope the snow isn't getting to her. Maybe that's why I haven't heard back from her yet?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Vaike.

"Hey, how long till we get there? Teach wants to get some action already."

"There should be a village just over this bridge… and through this forest…" Robin muttered, holding the map in front of his face.

"Reflet!"

Reflet looked up as he saw a pegasus in the sky coming closer.

Sumia landed her pegasus.

"Reflet their is a village that is about to be raid by bandits."

"Did you see how many are there? How are far are we from there?"

"At least twenty, and we are closer to the bandits. But that's not all." Sumia said with a worried tone. "There is a woman who is standing in between the village and the bandits. I believe she is going to fight them alone."

"You heard the lady, let's go before any harm is done!"

The Shepherd's rode with speed as they got closer, Reflet gave them a signal to slow down. If front was at least three bandits, one was carrying a spell book and the others were axe-wielders.

Reflet gave Virion a sign, telling to shoot them dead as he fired a thunder spell. Virion pulled out two arrows, and aimed them both at the axe-wielders. As they were shot straight through the back, Reflet caught the mage by surprise and electrocuted him dead before he knew what happened.

Reflet peered through the snow-covered bushes, trying to get a tactical sense of what was going on.

There was one red-haired woman with a thin sword, almost the size of her, standing outside the gates with something like five bandit bodies already at her feet, staring down a group of at least twenty more, as Sumia said.

"So what's the plan captain?" Said Sully.

Reflet would have rolled his eyes if it was in a mocking tone.

"Sumia and I will ride ahead to warn the village and help the woman. Virion strike down every Mage before they get a chance to attack. Maribelle stay by Virion at all cost. The rest of you will distract them, make sure none of them leave alive."

"We can take 'em," Sully said confidently as she titled her lance.

"Class is in session," Vaike said, readying his axe. "By your command, oh able captain."

"Let's not waste time, then," Robin said, as he and Virion switched places.

"Shepherds! Attack!"

The bandits all looked up at once, some went down as Virion's arrows were on them. Glancing quickly over his shoulder he was able to see that Sully and Stahl charged pass the bridge striking in sync as Vaike and Lon'qu pounced. Reflet snapped back to the battle as he shot flames beneath him at the first bandit, Sumia backing him up with a spear that can easily be thrown.

Lon'qu spun around another bandit, slicing out at the man's neck as he did before dancing out of range of another.

Maribelle noticed Vaike surrounded and quickly muttered a melody, causing Vaike to instantly be teleported by her side.

"You should use your brain more often." She scowled at a confused Vaike.

As they struck down every bandit in view, the leader came from the bush throwing his red axe at Stahl. The green cavalier didn't notice in time and got stuck from behind, almost falling from his horse.

"Give up now! I was born a victor, and victory will be mine!" He shouted as he charged at the wounded Shepherd.

He was close to striking when he disappeared from sight, distracted Lon'qu took this chance to sneak from behind and thrust his blade through his heart.

As the leader laid on the ground he muttered his last word.

Maribelle went straight to work on healing Stahl's back wound, as the rest gathered around.

"Check what Teach just found." Vaike showed off a nifty sword, along with bow.

Reflet did mention something about grabbing items from bandits before heading out. So Lon'qu went to scout for more useful items.

"Now's not the time scatter brain!" Sully shouted "Can't you see Stahl almost kicked the bucket?!"

Vaike clicked his tongue.

"Hey, I'm trying to lighten the mood here."

"Sumia," Reflet said jumping off, "Go warn the village. Tell them keep the gates locked till it's safe." he went up to a swordsman and clashed sword with each other.

Sumia went to the village instantly, not looking back.

After dancing around swords and arrows, Reflet was finally able to reach his spellbook and shot a powerful wind spell that unleashed a powerful wind that send them flying to their death.

Reflet ran to the woman who was finishing off the last archer with her long blade.

"Are you okay?" Reflet asked the red-headed woman who was currently doubled over and panting.

Hearing Refelt's voice her head snapped up and a huge smile split her face before she sheathed her sword.

"Oh hello handsome! It was nice of you to worry about me!"

"You seem to have things under control, but glad to help out." feeling a bit awkward.

"Yup!" the woman piped up, her smile never once faltering. "You can call me Anna! I'm known as the secret seller."

"Reflet." He said. He does wonder why she's known for being a secret seller.

"You done some kindness to my fellow merchants. So I'll lend you my services." Holding her index finger to her chin as her smile briefly faltered.

Reflet blinked. "Just like that? I feel a scheme is being played here."

"More like a discount, honey." Anna giggled. "A free one, which is rare for me and my sisters; take it now or you'll never get another once in a lifetime offer." she hummed the last word.

Reflet liked the idea and was great full for the offer. After all they are short on manpower and they need all the help can get their hands on.

Plus she did say once in a lifetime.

"Thank you." he said imitating a bow. "We would love to have you joining the Shepherds."

"Of course, but it will also be good for making a profit." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Reflet sweat beads were falling from his face as he had no comment whatsoever. He looks up to notice Sumia coming back from the village, and telling them that it's safe from harm.

"That's good to know. Oh Sumia, meet our new member Anna." Reflet gestured his hand to the redhead.

Anna smiled still having her index finger on her chin. Sumia greeted her with a welcoming smile as she offered them a ride back to the group.

"Are you sure we'll all fit?"

"Not a problem as long as we don't move much or make much of as commotion." Sumia said.

They gently got on the pegasus as they made their way back to the rest of the Shepherds.

* * *

For a small port town it was still surprisingly busy.

Chrom smiled happily back towards them from the trading house. Though his smile can't cover his dead tired eyes.

"Okay, we're all set to go!" he said. "They're going to bring us straight to the island."

"What, really?" Robin asked.

"Yep! The head of the trading house is willing to give us a free ride," Chrom explained with a wink. "Something about good karma."

Lissa rolled her eyes, after all she knows that the reason is free because they are royalty. But won't say anything because she can tell that Chrom can freely flirt with Robin.

The Shepherds followed Chrom onto one of the smaller boats, their supply and Frederick's horse already safely secured with the cargo. It was supposed to be a three day journey by sea, and Robin was amazed by the ocean's beauty.

 _'I wonder if Reflect and I ever traveled by sea.'_

Robin turns to see a bizarre sight. Miriel was clutching on to thin air? She inspected a little closer till she noticed that it was Kellam, though he was cringing from Miriel's grip. He must of felt very embarrassed, Kellam isn't used to have people stand close to him.

Miriel seems to be leading him to somewhere. Questions were filling her mind when she was knocked back into reality when her head was bobbed lightly by Lissa's staff.

"What was that for?"

"Well hello to you too." Lissa giggled before going to her glum face.

"Something the matter?" commented Robin.

Lissa was glum because she got into an argument with Ricken when she was just trying to cheer him up. The young princess just wanted to help but felt she had made it worse. Not only that she felt a bit useless since she doesn't know how to fight.

"Lissa you are very useful and I'm sure Ricken didn't mean to shout." she said, soothing her back. "We are all under a bit stress with the Mad King attacking the nation."

"I…" Lissa began before trailing off.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried… about Chrom," she said at length. "He probably hasn't taken any rest since the attacks."

Robin nodded, she too was worried about Chrom. "Maybe we should go check in on him before it gets dark."

Robin was leading her to Chrom's room till Lissa saw Frederick walking back into the cargo room. A sly grin appeared on her face, giving her an idea.

"Wait!" Lissa called, running up to her, a small bag in her hand. "Give these to Chrom when you find him; tell him I said they're a treat for working so hard."

"That," Robin said, accepting the bag of sweets. "Is possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen." placing them carefully in her pouch.

Lissa mumbled, blushing. "Don't make fun of me for loving my brother." Lissa retreated to the cargo room. "You don't see me doing that to you."

Robin chuckled.

The amnesic woman knocked on the door before hearing enter. Inside she sees Chrom hunched over the table covered with a map of the Island, pens books, and a lantern. Lissa was right about Chrom not getting any rest; dark circles were under his eyes.

"Have you slept at all since we got back?" Robin asked, first thing that came out of her mouth. Chrom let out a heavy sigh, not moving from his spot.

"A little," Chrom conceded. "I will admit; I am beginning to grow exhausted."

"Here, a gift from your sister," Robin said, passing Chrom the bag of sweets. "A reward for all of your hard work and sacrifice."

Chrom sighed, smiling wistfully, before popping one of the sweets into his mouth, before eyeing the map again. Chrom thanked Robin for the sweets and felt that he could do an all nighter again.

"Out of the question. You. Bed. Now." Robin said, pulling him to the bed but, before Chrom could say anything Robin shushed him and told him that she will do the rest. Robin went to the table and started to write on the map and wrote down notes on her book.

"Thank you, Robin." he said, voice slowly going into a whisper. "My life would be nothing without you."

Chrom drifted to sleep, never knowing that he made Robin's heart flutter with a feeling she never felt before.

* * *

Three days later when Robin and the rest of the Shepherds landed on Farfort Island. Known to be full of archers of farmland.

They have not traveled far, when they heard some bushes rattling. They were startled when a young boy burst through the undergrowth.

"Help!" the boy cried. "Please help, milords! Our village! Bandits're attackin it!"

Robin got a good look at the boy.

He seems to be about Ricken's age, and he looked scared out of his mind, panting while he leaned heavily on the rough-cut lance in his hands. His skin was a dark tanned colour and it looked like he had cobbled armour together out of whatever he could find; a brass pot for a helmet.

"Slow down, kid," Chrom said in his comforting tone. "Fill us in and we'll do what we can to help."

His answer appeared from the direction the young man had come from. A crud looking brigand snarled as he came running toward them, "Oy! There's the wee piglet!" He stopped and eyed Chrom and the others.

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel?" He let out a wicked laugh. Then a thought reached his mind, and then a realization. His suddenly became alarmed, "Aw, damn! Sh-Shepherds!"

Chrom scowled and said threatening, "That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" putting his hand on Falchion's hilt.

The man turned and fled back the way he came. Chrom turned to the boy and asked his name.

"M'name's Donny- ah, Donnel, lords, and like I said, m'village is under attack by bandits." the boy said, taking a few deep breaths.

"How many?" Robin pressed.

"It's… ah, about twenty all up," Donnel said. "That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!"

"Can you fight?"

"Not… Not very well, milord, but I'll do m'best ta save my home!"

Chrom nodded.

They followed Donnel through the forest and back to their village, the sounds of fighting getting louder the closer they got.

They stopped near the edge of the forest, Robin looking out to get a tactical sense. The villagers were backing off as their village was being turned into ruins. It's only a matter of time before the bandits turn the place into a bloody bath.

"Not much of variety bandits," Robin reported to the other Shepherds. "Mostly Axes and bows and at least two swords. Miriel and Ricken, archers will be your first target. Donnel, you'll be with Kellam, attack only when you see an opening. Frederick and I will distract most of the bandits as Chrom takes out the leader. Lissa stick with Chrom and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

Lissa nodded with a giggle as Chrom blushed of embarrassment.

"Ready?"

Affirmative sounds were made and Robin and Frederick burst from the bushes, with Kellam and the village boy on his heels.

Lightning crackled from her hand as Robin brought bolts crashing down on the bandits.

Frederick rides through them with a lance striking them down with elegance.

As they focused on them, Miriel and Ricken lined up their attacks on the archers, firing their magic with deadly accuracy.

Donnel hurried up behind Kellam, striking with his lance and knocking one of the bandits' in the head, distracting him long enough for Kellam to finish him with a sweeping blow from his lance.

Chrom whirled as he met the first of the bandits, knocking his sword away and striking out with his sword before extending his sword again, knocking the other swordsmen. Chrom spun to see a bandit with his axe raised to strike drop as Lissa blocked the attack, giving Chrom a chance to bury Falchion in his chest.

Victory was theirs, but not before the leader started to crackle like a maniac.

"You...will pay...for your father's sins...on what he did to Plegia…" his heartbeat slowing down. "You will...all suffer...and be...dead under King...Garngel's blade..Haha…"

Hearing enough Chrom thrust his blade down on the bandit's neck, not giving him a chance to finish his cruel laugh.

Donnel, who had managed to take one or two bandits out, was shouting for joy, "We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!"

"You did well, Donny," Robin congratulated him. "You're a real natural at this."

Chrom smiled at him. He understood what it meant to win victory for the sake of protecting others, especially those you care about. "A worthy first victory, Donny," he said, "You fought well."

Donnel showed off his biggest grin before running through the crowd of people until he found his mother.

"Donnel!" She called. "Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death!"

"Your son's a hero, miss," Chrom said, stepping forward. "He's the one that found us and led us back to your village to help."

Donnel's mother turned to Chrom and thanked him and his companions for saving the village and keeping her son safe.

Chrom nodded and went straight to the point at telling Donnel to hone his skills by protecting the village. As the Shepherds made their way to the village gates, Donnel came from behind and shouted out to them.

"Wait! Please!" He said gasping for air. "Take me it you milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you!"

"What!?" The mother gasped, catching up with her son. "You needs be known' your place," she told him sadly, "A farmhand's no fit for a royal-,"

Chrom stepped in, "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

Donnel's mother hesitated think of the danger her son would be in but she realized her son was grown up and this was a great opportunity for him.

"Well you're a grown man, Donny. I's suppose you can make your own mind."

Donnel embraced his mother. "Aw, Ma"

She ashore Donnel that she'd watch over the village and made sure it still stands so he comes home a hero. He hugged and kissed her and told her he was doing it for her.

"Just come alive Donny."

* * *

 **I decided to have Anna join in early than you usually get her in FE: Awakening. I did say I didn't want everyone to be single. I kind of have an idea for Anna and who to pair her with. Though I think I won't pair all of the kids which I'll probably explain when they finally make an appearance. So forget what I said in chapter one, because there is a chance of plans.**

 **I should probably finish the next chapter. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
